


Only If For A Night

by MelisandreStark



Series: Only If For A Night [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 10/10 should make gay, I Do, I mean, Kenduli, Or Lumiwan if you prefer, cuz obi and lumi and two precious beans who deserve the universe, suppose u could read barrissoka into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelisandreStark/pseuds/MelisandreStark
Summary: When Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli cross a line in the Jedi Code, an ancient prophecy unravels.OrThey kinda fuck up big time (its deep tho) and there are nasty and unexpected consequences. (tho its a little more dire than that sounds).





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Yay finally I'm getting a SW fanfic up on here. Dooku is kinda OCC sorry ^-^

Obi-Wan Kenobi was tired.

Geonosis had always been one of the more difficult planets to keep control of; the Geonosians would always be loyal to the Separatists no matter the Rebublic's opposing attempts and were dangerous rivals at the best of times. And it wasn't that Obi-Wan disliked having to fulfil his role as a Jedi every second of every minute of every day—the opposite was true, in fact he was extremely proud to be the Jedi he was—but sometimes the constant action made him feel ever so...tired. Not physically perhaps, but mentally he was exhausted beyond measure. It was as if something was missing, some sort of rejuvenating quality the rest of the universe possessed and that somehow Obi-Wan was missing out on.

Everyone wanted to leave Geonosis, clones and Jedi alike, but there weren't enough ships to carry everyone back to Coruscant straight away so they had to set up camp stay for the night. Obi-Wan and Anakin had helped the clones put up shelters until it got dark, though Obi-Wan was happy to be in his own shelter at the end of a terribly long day, enjoying the calmness of the moment. It had been a stressful day after all—no doubt meditation would be needed in order for him to get any sleep tonight.

The curtain of his shelter opens and Obi-Wan is genuinely surprised to see Luminara Unduli standing before him, still head to toe in her robes, with a melancholy smile on her face. "I sensed you were disturbed, Master Kenobi." She says softly. "I wanted to see that you were alright. It's been a testing day, after all."

He nods, purely out of courtesy. In reality he isn't really okay at all, but he is a Jedi, so he ignores any reservations he has and puts on his brave mask he's been wearing for as long as he can remember. "You needn't worry about me, Master Unduli. I am quite fine." He assures her.

She doesn't say anything for a minute, just looks at him, searching for truth in his eyes. The silence isn't uncomfortable at all; more like the two of them were seeking unconscious comfort in each other's presence. "I think that we have differing opinions of the definition of the word 'fine'." She says finally, clearly unconvinced. Luminara had the uncanny ability to be calm in any situation, Obi-Wan found, and that was one thing he truly admired her for. She never let anyone know when she was scared or frightened, and had a solid grip of her emotions in every situation he'd seen her in.

"Please. Sit." He says, gesturing to the empty spot next to him on the makeshift bed he'd put up a few hours earlier. She nods and sits down next to him with a natural grace that she's always possessed, even as a child. "I believe you're right—about the definition of fine." He pauses, making eye contact with her properly for the first time. Her eyes are a deep and bright blue, gentle and trusting eyes. Obi-Wan had never realised how beautiful they were before that moment, and then mentally reprimanded himself for making such an observation. "And I don't think I have one. A definition, I mean. Does anyone?"

Her eyes look into his curiously, as if she's trying to read the truth from his expression again. He wonders if she can. "I suppose fine means to be perfectly capable in a situation, but not quite sure if you feel negatively or positively about it." It was said as if she'd thought about every word carefully, like she'd been preparing to say that for a while, though Obi-Wan highly suspects that his Mirialan counterpart just has a way with words. "It's a word often used to deflect questioning, and keep ones troubling thoughts to oneself, which is ultimately entirely self-destructive."

Obi-Wan presses his lips together and looks to the ground. He knows it is cowardly, not to look her in the eyes, but he isn't sure how else he can deal with such a situation. His whole life he'd been trying to drill cowardice out of himself and yet in his most vulnerable moments it still returns to him, as it did with everyone, he was sure. In truth, he hadn't been aware this was a vulnerable moment for him until he'd done that. "I just—it's hard to explain."

"Try." She almost whispers it. "Please. For me."

"We are brought to the temple as infants." He begins, still not mustering the courage to look at her in the eyes. "Taught to fight for the good of the Republic all our lives, as keepers of the peace and protectors. I can't help but feel like that we as Jedi are turning ourselves into killing machines as this war plays out, and I worry that's all I'm becoming, all I am." He pauses, fists clenching slightly. "We can never feel love, never have a family of our own, never live as people are instinctively supposed to. And while that's selfless, I can't help just wanting the things that everyone else takes for granted." He sighs deeply and does looks up at her. "Are we all just machines inside, Luminara?"

"I have similar thoughts sometimes." She admits, and Obi-Wan can feel her tensing a little even though she's trying to hide it. "But I think that what we do is what must be done. I believe in a path that everyone must follow, that our lives are already written for us and we must follow the path set. My home planet is Mirial but I haven't been there since I was an infant, my entire purpose is to be a Jedi. The universe doesn't want me to be a regular Mirialan woman, else wise I wouldn't have been born force-sensitive and taken to the temple. If I wasn't a Jedi...then my life would have been wasted."

He looks up at her, seeing a certain sadness in her enchanting eyes that wasn't there before. He wonders if she is saying this out of complete truth or she is trying to make him feel better. There is another comfortable silence while they absorb and contemplate what's been said. "Do you ever think about it?" He asks. "What our lives would be like if we weren't Jedi?"

"I think it's best not to." She shakes her head, in true 'teacher Luminara' fashion. "If I do, I might upset myself, and it wouldn't be proper for a Jedi of my status." She puts her hand over his gently, feeling the warmth coming off him. It is comforting on both parts; sometimes it takes a little human contact to help calm oneself—though it is not a comfort that either Luminara or Obi-Wan delve into often. "Though sometimes it is inevitable." She continues. "When I was younger, about ten or eleven I think, I used to wish I could run away and find someone who I could love and who would love me back. I dreamt of having a family, but I now see that it was never to be. Just childish fancy."

He can sense that she is sad talking about her childhood dreams, even thinking about them. They both want that idea of domestic bliss to become reality, deep down in a place they are both to afraid to confront, though know it can never be. And she's right—it's best not to think about it. Speculation is often the hardest part.

What he doesn't expect is the tear that falls down her cheek. She's always been in such perfect control of her emotions, so level headed, for a few moments he is taken off-guard. "Oh, don't cry." He whispers, wiping it away with his finger and pulling her into a hug against him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up."

She chuckles bitterly against him, secretly savouring in the contact that she'd been deprived of her whole life. "I've never cried before, at least that I can remember. I can't say I quite know what do."

They pull apart slowly and Obi-Wan puts his arms on her shoulders, giving her a very serious look. "You know I'm always here. If you never want to talk to someone about anything, I'll always listen to you, any time, any day."

She smiles gratefully to him, another tear slipping down her cheek (though this one he suspects is not quite so melancholy). "Thank you, Master Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan." He says with a true smile. "You can call me Obi-Wan—and not just in dire situations. Always Obi-Wan from now."

"Always Obi-Wan." She repeats, now smiling honestly too.

"Do you ever wonder," He begins, studying her face carefully as he talks. He had never really looked her face properly before—never noticed the  soft curve of her purplish-black lips, the glimmer in her eyes, the significance of her tattoos. She's truly beautiful, he realises in that moment. "what would happen if forgot we were Jedi. Just for a night."

They can both feel their faces edging closer together, can both hear the mix of nervousness and excitement bubbling up inside them through the force. "Yes." She breaths, gazing into the pair of sapphire eyes looking back at her. "Too often..."

Their lips meet in a moment of passion, her arms wrap around him and they both revel in the true and deep emotion between them, the contact they had never been able to feel before. They feel _alive._

Luminara pulls away less than a minute afterwards, the sudden severity of her actions dawning upon her, the code rushing back into her mind. And while she knows that celibacy is not strictly required by the Jedi, she was never one to let her physical desires rule her head unless greater, forbidden emotions were in play. "We can't..." She stutters, putting her hand over her mouth and blinking far to rapidly. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, I can't..." She stands up and rushes out of his shelter.

He feels guilty too, somewhere inside. But the feeling he's getting more of isn't one he'd experienced before—it's the closest he'd ever felt to love. _Is this love?_ He doesn't know. Obi-wan wonders if she feels the same and stands up, running a hand through his hair.

His question is effectively answered when Luminara runs back into his shelter and kisses him with more fire and force than the last time, with a passion that was so unexpected and so welcome. He kisses her back with an equal heat, feeling the way her body feels against his, the way they just _fit_ together. "Just for one night." She whispers to him when they finally pull apart for air, hand gently placed on his chest. "I want to feel something that isn't pain."

Obi-Wan answers by meeting her lips again. She pulls her headdress and throws it across the shelter into the floor, and he can feel her tugging his shoulder armour, and pulls it off. Armour successfully removed, he places his hands on her hips, both of them finding a pleasant rhythm so to best enjoy their forbidden dance.

His mind briefly flicks back to the code at one point, but he banishes the thought as quickly as it came. This was a moment of freedom—for both of them.

He pulls his top off in one quick motion as they briefly pull apart, with a type of adrenaline that neither of them have ever felt before. Luminara's fingers gently brush against his muscles, the likes of which she's never seen before (or never looked at, she's seen muscular men before since she lived with a couple hundred of them, but has never really _looked_ ). His arms are strong and very muscular; something that you couldn't tell when there was fabric and armour hiding it. There is a large scar on the right side of his chest and she touches it softly looking up at him with a worried expression.

"It's healed now." He whispers, holding her against him. 

She kisses the scar softly and then reverts her attention back to his lips. Her hands run up his chest and meet behind his neck, allowing her to propel herself onto her tiptoes to match his height. Luminara suddenly feels his hands on her back undoing her robes and in a moment of panic the jumps back, wrapping her arms around her torso. "I'm not...I'm not beautiful..." She says through deep, elongated breaths.

"You are." He replies, offering his hand out to her. "Everything about you is beautiful to me."

"No one's ever seen me...completely disrobed." She says, taking his hand and stepping back closer to him slowly. "I only worry that you might not like...like—"

He smiles—a soft, gentle smile that sends love strait to her heart and cuts her words off. A real smile. "This is like a journey, Luminara. No one's ever seen me 'completely disrobed' either." He takes both her hands in his and looks into her eyes. "Let's do this together, eh? Together."

"Together." She repeats, letting him remove her tunic as she kicks off her boots. Underneath she wears a black bindings that are tied around her chest and a pair of black boy shorts (not the sexiest of underwear—though practical enough for the front lines). Their lips meet again, and they fall back against Obi-Wan's small-but-practical bed and explore each other like they never thought they would.

* * *

 

It's early when she wakes, the sun is only beginning to rise and it's mostly still dark outside. Luminara is unaware of her surroundings at first which is extremely unusual for her—in fact she can't remember ever feeling this disoriented before in her life. It's only when she feels an arm around her naked form that she remembers where she is and what she's done. Guilt washes over her immediately, but when she sees him sleeping next to her, so calm and neutral; she can't help feeling some of the love inside her that they'd shared the night before. 

 _Should I wake him?_ She thinks, and even though she's reluctant to leave his warm embrace, she knows that she cannot be seen walking out of his shelter in the same clothes as the night before (though it was unlikely anyone would presume the truth, she was never one to take  _unnecessary_ risks). Making the final decision to leave him be, Luminara gently removes herself from his arms and quickly dresses herself, making it back to her shelter before anyone could suspect anything.

There is a warm feeling throughout her body that is such unknown territory for her that she isn't quite sure how to react.

Just one night, they had agreed.

But now she wanted _more._ She wanted to feel him near her again, to have his arms around her, to have them be connected in both mind and body, and their lips meeting with a fire and passion she could find nowhere else.

She reprimands herself sternly for thinking that. No, they'd agreed it would only be one night. And while she will never forget what happened, she knows she must try and put it behind her. She is still a Jedi, despite her big mishap, and has to continue as a Jedi.

It isn't long before Barriss, her Padawan, enters her shelter; ever an early riser like herself. "Master. I trust you slept well." She says, bowing formally—though Luminara can see the friendly grin on her apprentice's face that has come from years of working together.

Luminara nods. "Well, thank you. And you?"

"Just fine." Luminara almost laughs when Barriss says 'fine', though controls her potential outburst. "Captain Rex said that the ships from Coruscant have entered the atmosphere and should be fit for boarding in about twenty minutes."

"Yes. That's good." She wonders if she should wait for Obi-Wan so they could share a ship, but quickly puts the idea behind her. _Don't get overly sentimental now. It's over._ "We'll get on the first one. Have you got everything you need ready?"

Barriss nods. "Yes Master." Luminara is very proud of her apprentice; Barriss is everything she could have asked for in a Padawan and more. The girl was a complete reflection of how Luminara had been at her age; obedient disciplined, intelligent and compassionate (if a tad impulsive). She will make an excellent Knight, she knows, and a complete asset to the Jedi Order.

Due to their somewhat harsh upbringing, Jedi needed to grow up mentally very quickly. Luminara was actually only 27 years old, Barriss being in her seventh year of being a Padawan. After years as a Jedi, Luminara had found that many thought her to be at least ten years older than her physical age. It wasn't that she looked particularly old at all, but she'd always been, had to be, mentally older than she was physically. Barriss was much the same, the idealist picture of Jedi. _Well, I was the perfect Jedi until last night, at least._

They go outside of the shelter together and receive a status report from Captain Rex. "There's definitely enough ships to take everyone back to Coruscant, Poggle's already been sent up under heavy guard, and we've estimated that the trip will be shorter than the one we took coming here due to us losing about half the men. General Kenobi said to tell you not to worry about writing up the events of your mission, and that he would take care of it all."

Luminara wills herself not to blush and manages to keep a completely straight face. "That is kind of him." Barriss says with a smile.

"One of the ships is actually ready to head off." Rex points to a carrier ship that was quickly filling up with clones.

"I think we'll take that one, don't you Barriss?" Luminara forces a smile and thanks Rex before heading off to the ship. Part of her feels guilty for not waiting for Obi-Wan, but she quickly tells herself off for thinking like that.  _It's over._

* * *

 Obi-Wan comes out of his shelter after half an hour of meditation and meets Anakin. "Where are the others?" He asks him, hoping to talk to Luminara before they got up to the cruiser. 

"Ahsoka's helping Cody pack up some of the shelters I think; Master Unduli had just gotten on a carrier ship with Barriss." Anakin replies, pointing to the ship they have just boarded. It then strikes the older Master how Luminara's reputation was at least 30% made up of etiquette, since it was uncommon for Anakin to refer to someone with their proper title in informal situations. Obi-Wan knows he won't make it onto that particular ship and lets the rational side of his mind reassure him that it isn't a problem; he can always talk to her later.

He watches their ship go up and catches Luminara's eye. She smiles at him—not one of her fake smiles, a real one—and he smiles back. There is a sort of childlike excitement between them, they have a secret, a special something that's between them and them alone. _She's beautiful,_ he thinks.  _But it's over._

Anakin grins at him. "I think you've got a little something for Master Unduli."

"A little what, Anakin?" Obi-Wan replies, surprised at his own ability feign ignorance so easily. "I'm not at all sure what you're trying to insinuate."

"Sure you aren't." Anakin crosses his arms and smirks, giving his old master a knowing look that he consciously ignores.

"I'll go and get Ahsoka. I want to get off this rotten planet as soon as possible." Obi-Wan turns around and begins to search for Anakin's equally feisty padawan, only to stop in his tracks completely when he feels a tremor paired with an enormous crashing sound.

It wasn't just a clone dropping something, he knew, for the ground _literally_ shook. There were only two plausible instances where that would happen in his current environment, and since if the crash had been a bomb Obi-Wan would be dead, he knew exactly what had happened before looking.

Anakin was running towards the crash scene and by the time he turns, and Obi-Wan's body is completely paralysed.

The ship had crashed. Her ship.

He snaps out of his daze and rushes over to where Anakin was starting to get a team together to start lifting the debris. "What happened?" The older man demands, watching as the clones rush to help get survivors out of the rubble.

"The engine must have failed or something, I don't know!" Anakin seems shocked too (though not to Obi-Wan's extent), and soon enough Ahsoka has arrived next to them asking similar questions. They all have to strain their eyes in order to get a good look at the deep debris pile, since the sand0 of the floor had risen.

"Get them out of there!" Obi-Wan shouts throatily to the clones in a tone he almost never used, one of such anger it scares himself. This was what the Jedi code spoke about. Love led to fear, fear led to anger, and anger led to—

No. He wouldn't think about that, not with Luminara in this shipwreck. It was _over_ he knows, and yet...

The clones were working as fast as they humanly can, and he knows this rationally, but he can't think rationally. This should scare him, but it doesn't. They weren't working fast _enough._ And he doesn't care about anything else in those few minutes that stretch out like an eternity.

Feeling completely useless and frustrated, Obi-Wan watches the clones continue working. They recovered some other clones that were on the crashed ship, but after fifteen minutes there is still no sign of Luminara or Barriss, and Obi-Wan's crippling anxiety is threatening to overcome him. It probably would have done so, if it weren't for Anakin and Ahsoka keeping him in the present.

"Master." Anakin says to him, putting a reassuring hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder gently, though the latter can sense the gesture was in order to break bad news. "We need to leave. Our presence here won't help the clones to find Luminara and Barriss, and I hate to say it, but...I can't sense their signatures anymore. I'm not normally one to cosy up to the council, but I really don't want to add 'unpunctuality' to their list of reasons to dislike me."

"You're right." Obi-Wan rubs his hands together and closes his eyes. "Our presence _isn't_ going to find them."

He steps forward onto the cracked ground, trying desperately to sense any other life force underneath the rock. Obi-Wan begins lifting the debris in a state of utter concentration, moving boulder after boulder until Anakin is yelling his name to stop.

And then they hear it.

The scream, and the light thread of a familiar force signature. It is muffled underneath the rubble, but it was distinctly female and there were only two female passengers on that ship, so Obi-Wan's heart skips a beat. "You found someone!" Anakin shouts excitedly, racing down to where they heard the scream from and helping Obi-Wan move the last pieces of rock. They jump down, and find Barriss crouched on the floor alone and in tears.

"Master Kenobi? Master Skywalker?" She sniffles, standing up and practically falling over in the process. She is clutching a wound in her side, at first it appears like something she'd gotten in the crash but it doesn't take either of them long to reason it was from a blaster.

"How did you get this?" Anakin asked in great urgency, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to steady her. "And do you know where your Master is?" Obi-Wan supports her other side and they both help her up to the surface.

Barriss shakes her head and is still sobbing; it would have taken an utter fool not to realise something had happened and it hadn't ended well for either Barriss or Luminara. Obi-Wan could feel his heart sinking inside him.

They both help Barriss up to the surface where a medic is sent to her strait away. "What happened, Barriss?" Obi-Wan asks again.

"There was...this man..." Barriss is clearly fighting to stay conscious. "We tried to fight him but we were both already weak from the crash—she protected me but I couldn't save her..."

"Couldn't save her?" Anakin feels somewhat guilty for drilling her the way he was but continues anyway. "Did the man kill her, Barriss?"

Barriss shakes her head. "I don't think so. He just shackled her and took her...away. She resisted to start with... and said that she'd rather die but...but then he shot me and said he'd kill me if she didn't come willingly so she...she" Barriss sobs and breaks down into more tears; Ahsoka hugs her gently, careful not to touch her wound in any way.

 _Selfless,_ Obi-Wan thinks to himself in regard to Luminara. He knows that this incident hasn't been his fault, but he still feels like it is in some deep, dark part of his head. Before they can ask Barriss anything else, a group of clones help her to a carrier ship and take her up cruiser where they had a proper med-bay. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka get on the next carrier.

"That's so terrible." Ahsoka says as they take off, shaking slightly. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone that shaken up; at least not a Jedi. I mean, she was in _pieces._ And poor Master Unduli. We need to find out where she was taken."

There a literal infinite amount of places Luminara could have been taken considering their knowledge of Geonosian catacombs, and Obi-Wan hadn't got a clue where to start. They need to re-group, plan, and then search (though by then she will most likely be offworld). She has just disappeared. They'd sent out troops to find her on the surface, of course, but he knew that if their assailant was powerful enough to defeat Luminara and Barriss—even though they were slightly shaken up— _and_ take Luminara captive, they had no hope of locating her so simply.

 _I will find her though,_ he promises himself. _Even if it takes me a thousand years._

* * *

 Anakin and Obi-Wan have just finished briefing the council on the events of Geonosis. "So Master Kenobi and I were hoping to be granted permission to conduct Master Unduli's rescue mission." Anakin finishes.

The council is silent for a moment. "I'm not sure." Mace Windu replies, stern as ever. "You've just come off a heavy assignment as it is. I think it'd be wiser to set Master Unduli's rescue to someone with more rest, and a clearer head."

"I have to disagree, Master Windu." Obi-Wan says. In truth, he hadn't even considered the possibility that they wouldn't get her rescue mission, and wouldn't allow that to happen. "As me and Anakin were present on Geonosis we feel it would be more fitting if we were the ones who attempt to track her. I believe we'll more of a chance of tracking her successfully."

"Right, he is." Yoda chimes in, smiling at them like he knows there are underlying reasons for their will to be given the mission but won't inquire about it. Obi-Wan wonders if the Grand Master does actually suspect an ulterior motive, or his over 800 year lifespan had just taught him to be like that. "Receive this task, they should."

Mace relents too. "Fine. Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, you shall lead the search for Master Unduli. Of course, Padawan Tano shall aid you in your endeavours."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both nod and exit the room quickly—before the council can change their mind. Mace sighs and turns to Yoda who, for his part, was smiling in a childlike manor. "What do you think of this mysterious kidnapper?" Mace says. "It all seems a bit...planned."

Yoda nods, his face turning grave as if the smile was never there. "Meditate on this, I will. Find Master Unduli, we must. To shed light on these most unusual events."

* * *

 

She is once again surprised when she wakes—but in this case, her view is less joyful than Obi-Wan's arms. Her arms are strung up in a similar contraption to the one she'd been held in by Queen Karina, though this time she is very unsure about her location. _It's clearly someone who opposes the Jedi,_ her first thought is, though that fact is quite obvious. _Not on Geonosis_ — _this room is too modern for that. There is a great darkness here..._

The last thing she consciously remembers is being knocked out on Geonosis, though the details are still a little fuzzy to her. Though one thing she is sure of is that Barriss is not with her, she was most likely found by the others. That gives her some peace of mind, at least.

The door opens and to her great surprise—another less than pleasant one—Count Dooku himself stood before her. "Master Unduli." She can sense a great happiness in him, like he's won a great victory, if she hadn't been more informed on the Sith she would have thought there was a skip in the man's step. Luminara wonders if it's her capture he's gotten so excited about, and if so, why? She certainly isn't a particularly valuable prize at any rate, and was willing to die before giving up any information about the Jedi. "You cannot imagine how grand it is to have you in my possession."

"Can I not?" She replies, calm as ever. "And why is that?"

"Now that would be telling, Master Jedi." He almost chuckles and grins at her, an unusual set of actions for someone of his reputation and it makes Luminara feel uneasy. Her knowledge of the man is limited since she had never encountered him with his new Sith ideals in person. They'd walked past each other once or twice in the Jedi temple when she was a young Padawan, but other than that she only knew what others had told her. She keeps her unease buried, and continues to emit her calm nature throughout the force. He deactivates one of her arm restraints, only to shackle said arm, and proceeded to do the same with the other arm. "You're being moved."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Was that torture cell too comfortable for your liking, Count?"

Dooku doesn't reply, but he's still smiling which tells her that he's probably taking her to be tortured somewhere else, (somewhere damp and dark, from what she's heard about his tastes in torture). "Last time I saw you, you were still a Padawan. They all had such high hopes for you." He sighs, and Luminara remains calm, despite the jab.

Who was he to judge her as a Jedi?

He takes her into a room that makes her unease shoot up by tenfold. This room is not a torture cell—the opposite, in fact, it looks like a room in one of the top-rated hotels on Coruscant, there was a large white bed with plush white pillows and a pristine white duvet, it faced a dark wooden bookshelf filled with books. A black armchair was positioned by the books with a little table to its left, and faced a sliding door across the other side of the room

"You'll be getting three meals a day." Dooku says, and it takes a lot from her to keep her confusion pushed down. "If you desire anything, anything besides freedom and death, you need only ask. I will visit you at least twice a day; I don't want you getting lonely, Master Unduli." Another grin. "And if you do lonely at any point, just call my name and I'll pay you a visit." He has a truly vile grin plastered over his face now, but she simply gives him a mild look in return.

Luminara doesn't want to discuss her position with him any further, so he leaves promptly, and she is alone in her new room. She is still his prisoner, she knows—being locked away is essentially the definition of prisoner—but this isn't like any cell she's been in before (and she's been a resident of a cell more times than she likes admitting). It looks more like an important guest's room.

She looks around the room, and it doesn't take her long to see the cameras badly hidden in the corners of the room. Unable to come up with anything else, she comes to the conclusion that this _must_ be some sort of experiment. What else could it possibly be?

Cautiously, Luminara begins to look around, and goes through the door that was facing the armchair. As expected, said door leads to a 'fresher. It contains a large, luxurious bath with a showerhead accompanied by a variety of different soaps (many in scents she's never heard of, but then again, she never really was a girl to get excited about floral scents). As well as several luxurious fluffy white towels presented neatly on a silver rack, there is also the customary sink and toilet. The floor is white marble and almost reminds her of a spa (and she has been to a spa before, not for beauty treatments, but to arrest someone).

The main room is what comes to mind when she thinks 'Senator, mindful retreat, can't actually afford this'. She goes to the bookshelf and brushes her fingers lightly over some of them title—a nice mixture of fiction and non-fiction texts that, had she been back at the temple, would have probably gotten her quite excited.

A wardrobe on the far side of the room catches her eye also, and slowly Luminara approaches it, gently opening the heavy wooden doors. She isn't surprised that it is full of clothes (nothing Dooku could possibly do would surprise her any more today), and when she sifts her hands through the variety of fabrics she realises that there is a mixture of spirts gear, simple robes and tunics, and a selection of loose t-shirts and sweatpants that she presumed people wore to lounge about (being a Jedi, she didn't do much of that, though she could wear the t-shirts as bedclothes). Part of her wanted to change, considering how filthy her clothes were, but she was still reluctant to use anything that Dooku had given her.

"What is this?" She whispers to herself and looks up to one of the cameras  _What would Obi-Wan do?_ One thing Luminara refuses to let herself do is to get angry, to panic, to let herself out of her calm persona. Instead of inspecting the room further, she sits down on floor, and tries to meditate.

Her meditation is cut short when the ray shield acting as her door vanishes and a small serving droid enters through a cat flap looking entrance in her door with a bowl in its arms. Her instinct is to run out in her thirty second window, but as she approaches the 'door' she sees two droid guards by the walls. She has no lightsaber, no real means of escape, so she stays put. "You are hungry. Count Dooku brings you food." The droid says in its tinny voice. Luminara takes the food and sets it down on the floor, waiting for the droid to leave. 

In the bowl there is seems to be a themed set of condiments. Funge-bread, a type of bread that's eaten predominantly on Ryloth, was on the ride of bowl of Rycrit stew, another Twi'lek food. She wonders if the food being from Ryloth has any importance—or perhaps a suggestion to where she's being held, but is smart enough to know Dooku probably wouldn't give away their location so simply.

As far as attuned senses tell her, the stew and bread is edible. It smells the way it should and looks the way it should and she is _starving._ But, after recalling a somewhat similar situation on Ansion where she was drugged quite terribly, she opts to leave the food alone. If Dooku wanted her to eat, she decides, he's have to go about in a different way.

* * *

 Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka were discussing their assignment in Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters (a set of rooms that Obi-Wan had always spent more time in than his own, as if not for his presence Anakin and Ahsoka's living space would have been a wreck. 

"We could get Barriss to help us." Ahsoka offers. The pair of Padawans had become fast friends on Geonosis, and the young togruta had expressed displeasure about the fact Barriss' quarters would now contain just her. All three of them knew it would be bad for the girl's mental state, but the council had done nought about it."She might know something, maybe saw the species of the person or, I don't know, something that would make them recognisable, and I think she'd like the company. We could get somewhere from that, if she's willing to aid us."

Obi-Wan nods. "Yes, she'll definitely want to help us. Her and Master Unduli were very close—this will help occupy her."

"Are we in agreement that this was the Seppie's work?" Anakin is twirling his lightsaber hilt in his hand absentmindedly, wondering how you find someone who practically vanished into thin air while contemplating what to get Padme for her birthday.

"I think so, it must be." Ahsoka says. "And I think there's a good chance she's still on Geonosis, maybe in some catacombs we didn't find. There must be miles of those things running under that planet."

"That's a good suggestion, actually." Obi-Wan's eyes light up at that, he gets some paper and makes a note of what Ahsoka said. "I'll ask the council to send someone to do a scan of Geonosis. If they find traces of a Mirialan, we'll narrow it down indefinitely. Then it would just be a matter of scanning those tunnels."

"I'm gonna go and find Barriss, see if we can talk to her now." Anakin says, receiving nods of approval from both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. He leaves them in his apartments and goes off to find Luminara's Padawan, who would most likely be in the library after recently leaving the medical wing, or the  _in_ the medical wing helping injured clones.

"You know, Master, we will find her." Ahsoka says, sensing that Obi-Wan was on edge, with a comforting smile

He acknowledges what she says, but doesn't reply her statement directly. "Have you ever been to Mirial, Ahsoka?"

She shakes her head. "No, not yet. Have you?"

"I went once, many years ago with my Master, a diplomatic mission." He says. "I don't suppose you know much about him either, his name was Qui-Gon Jinn. The best man I ever knew. Anyway, we went to Mirial for purely diplomatic reasons, to settle a disagreement about trade routes. Nothing much happened there, but I have to tell you— It's a dry planet, and cold, and quite honestly unpleasant. But the sunsets on Mirial are truly beautiful." _Just like her,_ he adds mentally. He remembers the sunsets clearly, fondly, and finds it no surprise that Luminara would come from such a beautiful place (though he had to admit Mirial was quite off-putting during the day). 

"I hope that one day I will get to go there under peaceful circumstances." Ahsoka replies. Obi-Wan had grown to like Anakin's Padawan a significant amount. She balanced Anakin out well though seemed to have inherited some rash tendencies—something Obi-Wan had worked tirelessly to counteract, and so far, to no avail. Obi-Wan had been asked to consider taking a second Padawan himself, but had decided it was too soon after Anakin and had chosen to help his former apprentice with Ahsoka instead.

They go on to discuss Shili, her own home planet, and before long Anakin returns with Barriss at his side.

"Master Kenobi, Ahsoka." She says formally with a slight bow, the tone Luminara had taught her to use in play. Anakin pulls out a chair for her and they all sit in a circle around the datapad with a galaxy map on it.

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened on Geonosis." Anakin starts. "You said you saw a man—your assailant. Did you see anything about his appearance, sense anything, which might help us identify him?"

She is quiet, biting her lip nervously, trying to recall the event. "He had cloth over most of his face, up to his eyes, and he wore brown robes. From his figure I'd say he was definitely humanoid, he colour of skin on his hands and around his eyes was a typical human shade." Her eyes are closed as she pictures the hostile figure. "It was definitely a man, his voice was deep and you could just sort of tell. I think he had a lightsaber on his belt, but he didn't use it, only a blaster and his telekinetic abilities. And...I could sense something dark around him, though not anything I've encountered in person before. I wish I could tell you more."

Barriss was still clearly unsettled by the situation; as any Padawan with the potential of being orphaned would be. Her wound was practically healed from a bacta-bath, but Obi-Wan knew the mental wound would still sting for a lot longer, and a bacta couldn't heal those kind of injuries. "I suppose the only other thing was that he was clearly after my Master, not me." She adds mildly. "And I think he was responsible for the ship crashing."

They were all quiet for a moment, taking everything in. Ahsoka was scribbling down everything Barriss had said, though she might have saved herself the effort since no one was forgetting any of it anytime soon. "Was Master Unduli behaving...I don't know, a little different around the time of the crash?" Anakin was taking this remarkably seriously. Well, for Anakin.

"I don't think so." She frowns, once again trying to recall the memory. "I suppose she seemed quite...happy. Like she'd slept well. She was probably just happy to have Geonosis back under control. My Master isn't one to display her emotions."

"Thank you, Barriss. That'll definitely help us." Ahsoka sounds encouraging, Obi-Wan thinks. Yes, she will be a good Jedi. "We were actually wondering if, with the council's permission, you'd like to aid us on this assignment. You'll probably be confinded to the temple until you have another teacher with you otherwise, and it'd be nice to have another  _girl_ with me once in a while."  _Well said Ahsoka,_ Obi-Wan thinks.  _Not too formal, inviting, comforting. Not that she's_ ever  _offer anything formally._

"I—are you serious?" She says, seeming somewhat reluctant, though Obi-Wan puts that down to her natural shy personality. "It...yes, of course—really? Yes! Of course, I'd be honoured too."

"We'll check it out the council." Obi-Wan tells her. "I don't see why they'd have any problems with it. And it'd definitely be good to have an extra set of eyes while we're scanning the starcharts."

"Thank you Master Kenobi!" Her face seems to light up as she speaks. It's in that moment Obi-Wan realises the big differences between Luminara and her apprentice. While Luminara was graceful and calm, Barriss still had a childlike excitement that hit her at more vulnerable moments, accompanied with a workaholic attitude that made it difficult for her to unwind. Her emotions weren't anywhere near as in check, though really, in comparison to Luminara, everyone's emotions seemed unchecked. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing ultimately, considering the amount of inner turmoil that had risen in the Mirialan's mind over the years.

* * *

 More than anything else, Yoda feels that the younger generations of Jedi under appreciate the power of meditation. Their minds worked so quickly, eyes scanning anything and everything that could possibly aid them, but after centuries of serving the Jedi Order Yoda had come to the conclusion that physical sight could betray you far more than one ever realised. Meditation was often the hidden key to discovering veiled truths.

This, however, is so unlike anything he's ever experienced.

There was something new, Yoda feels, something strong in the force that had been dormant since Master Unduli's capture. Something strong and important, a message the force was desperately trying to convey. "Do you sense it too?" Mace says, his eyes opening. The human Jedi Master was troubled deeply by this change in the force, though Yoda believes his inability to read the signs worried him equally. 

"Sense something also, I do." Yoda nods. "Something powerful, shrouded in darkness."

"It's almost familiar." Mace continues, massaging his temples. "Something I've seen before, but far stronger, more apparent. I feel that it somehow connects to Master Unduli, yet I'm unsure how."

"Similar things, I see." It was frustrating, like something on a shelf you can see but not quite reach, or an old face that you just can't picture despite knowing all the features by heart. Yoda had previously seen flashes of Master Unduli, enough to know she was alive, but not enough to understand the context of her survival, or how long it would last. He'd seen her asleep once, looking somewhat peaceful, and then her screaming in tremendous pain. How this connected to whatever was happening...he had yet to find out.

He looks to Mace with a gentle smile. "Notify the council of this we shall. Seen it to, they must have."

"I agree." Windu nods. "I believe that finding out the meaning of this disturbance is paramount. I'll encourage the other Jedi Master's to meditate more, and hope that it'll will make a difference."

Little did they know that the most dangerous and most fragile of thing in all the universe was taking place right in front of them.

* * *

 

It had been a week. Or at least, she'd slept seven times. With no chronometer to measure time, and no sun to indicate the time, it had been left much to her instincts.

Luminara had declined all the food for the first few days since she had no desire to be drugged, so Count Dooku had taken tasting all the food given to her before she ate it to ensure it was safe (or at least not fatal—she is willing to die for the Jedi, but is not foolish enough to bear a death wish).

She wishes she could understand why this was happening; he obviously had some agenda and needed her alive, but for what? Why was she so important?

Earlier that morning she showered for the first time, putting a piece of fruit she'd saved from the night before under the water first before to check the water was acidic or something else unpleasant. Due to the, quite frankly, rude cameras in the 'fresher, she hadn't felt able to shower naked, so she'd kept her undergarments on and worn them under the water. Of course they were soaking by the time she got out, no shower was worth being filmed naked (at least in her mind—Luminara Unduli was many things, and immodest was not one of them). All in all, it was like being at a very constrictive, and somewhat scary, hotel.

The clothes in the wardrobe were of surprisingly excellent quality, Luminara found after inspecting them carefully. She had taken to wearing a black combat robes that were quite similar to what she wore regularly, since she was beginning to feel quite disgusting wearing her own battle gear for a week straight (not that a 'combat dress' was strictly necessary, but after years of wearing them she uncomfortable in anything else).

Count Dooku came to see her every day, at least twice. He never gave any sort of explanation of what he was doing with her, but spoke of a great manner of external things. Different civilisations, her opinions on politics and slavery, the force, what he could do to make her more comfortable. Literally everything apart from what she  _wanted_ to know.

"Could I request something?" She says on the seventh day, less self conscious around Count Dooku as she had been when they'd first seen each other, though equally—if not more—wary.

"Of course." He replies, seemingly happy that she had deemed herself able to ask for something. Perhaps he thought he was gaining some sort of trust, though that would have been terribly naïve of him. For Luminara, trust was given out as commonly as she gave out hugs (which was about once every five years or so).

She pauses, studying his face, wondering what his reaction would be if she asks to leave. She knows he'll never let her have her freedom willingly—though his reaction could potentially amusing. "Could I have a large stuffed, leather bag with a chain to hang from the ceiling?"

There is a split-second look of shock on his face, and it is a small source of amusement for her. It wasn't that much of an odd request, in her opinion at least, considering how much of her life had been spent sparring. They had the leather bags (as the younglings called them, 'punching bags') in the temple. Privately, when no one was looking, Luminara had often used them to physically vent her anger. He gives her a strange look, and finally says: "But why, if you don't mind?"

"I've spent my entire life training to fight things. I feel awfully immobile not being able to do anything other than stretches." She smiles at him then—a fake smile, not like the kind she gives Obi-Wan—but convincing. "You understand, do you not? As you were _once_ a Jedi yourself."

"You may have one. I'll have the droids fit it here by the end of the day." He nods slowly. Part of her, the civilised part she has heavily relied on for years, feels the need to thank him. It is in that moment that Luminara realises that the civilised part of her mind is completely useless. She does not hate him—the Jedi do not hate— but perhaps her feeling towards him are the closest to hate she's ever experienced. "Could you answer me a question, Luminara?"

She didn't expect him to call her 'Luminara', though suspects he cares little for titles. She, however,  _does_ care about titles. "It's Master Unduli to you," She chides lightly. "And it's not as if I can stop you."

He ignores her comment and continues. "How do you get along with Master Skywalker?"

"What?" She raises an eyebrow. "We are acquainted. But other than that I don't know him well."

Count Dooku seems almost like he doesn't believe her, though she could tell he was trying to keep his face neutral. "So, who are you closest with as far as the Jedi go?"

"Why do you ask?" He does not reply. The feeling of passing personal boundaries is all too prominent in her mind, and maybe if she wasn't his captive she would have scolded him. Sensing that no amount of scolding was going to make this man stop questioning, she is silent for a moment. _Who does he want me to talk about?_ Her face shows no evidence of her inner debate, and shows a calm, neutral expression."Probably my Padawan," She says, finally. "Considering that we share apartments. Though I suppose you might have already guessed that."

She cannot see it in his expression, but can sense he is unhappy with her answer. He does not press any further though, and leaves her the room in silence.

 _Oh, where am I?_ She thinks, sitting down with a little thump in the armchair. Inside she was desperately hoping that the Jedi were looking for her, but she herself couldn't begin to imagine where she was.

Places like the Citadel on Lola Sayu were ruled out immediately, since she assumed bases designed for physical torture didn't contain cells like the one she'd been given. It was also obvious that her capture had been planned for, especially considering Count Dooku had provided a wardrobe full of clothes in her size. But beyond that, she didn't really have any clues at all, since she'd been unconscious upon arrival.

_Force save me._

* * *

 Obi-Wan, a few weeks into their assignment, begins to worry about the mission being aborted before they can be successful.

So far Anakin, Ahsoka and Barriss have all been very eager and active, perhaps partly due to Luminara being Barriss's Master, but he knows that should they not make any more progress soon, they will lose enthusiasm, and their rescue mission deemed impossible.

Master Adi Gallia had been sent to Geonosis and had had spent five days scanning the planet for Mirialan DNA to no avail. They had considered sending more Jedi to other of the many possible planets that Luminara could be on, but knew that this method would take too long and would likely be unsuccessful. Besides, it wasn't like she was the only Mirialan in the universe, and following every single lead would take more lifetimes than Obi-Wan had.

There was something different in the force since her disappearance; everyone had felt the subtle shift. Master Yoda had told the council to meditate on it further if possible—though Obi-Wan hadn't didn't have the energy to worry about fluctuations in the force, his mind is entirely focussed on finding Luminara

"It's tricky." Ahsoka says as they all looked at a holomap of the grey and Separatist planets. "We didn't see any ship or speeder that she could have used to get to wherever she went, which makes her practically impossible to find with the regular methods."

"I think out best option at this point is to meditate on it." They had all been trying to meditate on it a lot recently, but no one had gotten anything more than a few flashes of her in a holding cell or asleep. It didn't help matters that, for Barriss and Obi-Wan at least, this mission was extremely personal, and that made it difficult to concentrate.

Barriss bites her lip—an apparent nervous habit she possesses—and squints at the holomap. "I can't help feeling like we're missing something."

"I think that's how everyone feels." Anakin replies, running his hand through his hair. As far as Obi-Wan knows, Anakin and Ahsoka weren't particularly close with Luminara. Sure, they were friendly, and had worked together before in the field, but outside of that they didn't really talk.

Obi-Wan's own relationship with Luminara, before it became romantic in any way, stretched back to when they were both younglings. There was only a two year age gap between them, so they'd been in the same youngling clan. The pair of them, along with Quinlan Vos, had been very close—no other younglings in the temple got in half as much trouble as that particular trio had. As Padawans they hadn't been able to see each other, but Obi-Wan had maintained a close relationship with both Luminara and Quinlan always afterwards (and now, he acknowledges, he should have helped his Mirialan friend further during that particularly difficult part of her life).

He hadn't even thought about Luminara in a romantic light until Geonosis— as a Padawan, and he'd become infatuated with Duchess Satine Kryze on a mission to Mandalore, and she had been the only woman on his mind. Things with Satine hadn't gone beyond a few awkward kisses and secret handholding, and while he may have thought it at the time, it was most certainly not love between them.

Love was what he had discovered with Luminara, he now knows; a feeling that has laid dormant for so many years, and erupted with a mixture of guilt, regret and responsibility that Obi-Wan cherishes and resents simultaneously. 

He wouldn't let Geonosis be his last memory of her.

"Serenno." Obi-Wan says, a little unaware he'd spoken it aloud.

"What about it?" Anakin says, zooming into the Separatist planet on the holomap.

"It's Count Dooku's home planet. I don't think Luminara is there, but it's taking a look at, don't you think?" Serenno was deep in Separatist territory and even though it was unlikely Luminara is there in person, Obi-Wan is sure they'd be some information about it there. All his senses were suddenly pointing towards that particular planet as soon as he vocalizes it, though in the back of his mind he suspects it might just be him being hopeful.

Anakin almost laughs. "We could never go to Serenno and escape alive. And there's no way she's there, it's like his personal planet, he wouldn't have a Jedi in his home unless it was life and death. And something tells me that Master Unduli wasn't captured because Dooku's gonna die without her."

The holomap is turned off and the group leave to return to their quarters for the night—Obi-Wan, being self aware enough to know he'll need at least an hour of meditation to sleep, settles onto a cross-legged position on his bed and begins to clear his mind.

He knows Count Dooku must be involved in her capture somehow—he was involved in everything that was to do with the words 'capture' and 'Jedi' put together—but Obi-Wan doesn't want to guess and plan and  _attempt_ to rescue her. He wants to  _know_ where she is, he wants everything to be simple for once in his life.

Trust the universe to make everything, as usual, endlessly complicated.

* * *

 It was late one night, three weeks after Master Unduli had gone missing, that the truth hit him like a truck.

Yoda was out of his meditation like a shot, running to the Jedi archives at a speed that he hadn't used to long it was only distinctly familiar. He selects an ancient holocron, and sets it down carefully, letting his vision be confirmed.

His vision had been difficult to decipher immediately, like a complicated painting that took a few minutes to absorb completely.

He'd seen Master Unduli lying down in a white medical bay of some kind, grimacing and looking faintly dazed. Her quiet temperament changed to weak pleas for something to stop, though it wasn't clear what. Then she'd screamed.

A powerful, almost heart-breaking sound that was so much more than just physical pain.

And then it had started again, but differently. She was screaming inaudible words, Yoda suspected some of them were supposed to me in the Mirialan native language, but both basic and cultural words got caught in her throat and what came out as a mixture of pained screeches. The Jedi Master was crying with a depth and sorrow he hadn't seen in many, many years.

There was only one situation where a person could be crushed, so broken, so horrifically pained— Yoda had lived long enough to have seen it in all its horror, though only once.

How this vision intertwined with the disturbance everyone had felt had been unclear at first, but after clearing his mind and having time to evaluate it, it had all fit together alarmingly well.

The Jedi had been wrong about something for years, a grave, grave mistake, and the truth had been realised far too late. Count Dooku, for all his flaws, had out-seered them all.  _The dark side,_ Yoda thinks grimly,  _has power we had not anticipated._

Yoda's only consolation was that they had time to rectify their mistake, and that Luminara Unduli was a very strong Jedi who was unlikely to give into her emotions; at least for a few months. They would need every second they could get.

He remembered the day she'd first been brought to the temple well, as he did with all the Jedi he'd met over the years.

Ki-Adi-Mundi had discovered her on the planet Kiros when she was at nine-months old, alone in a burning hotel room. Her parents had been natives of Mirial that had travelled to Kiros to make somewhat questionable sales, and had been killed in some unfortunate crossfire. The young Mirialan infant had been telekinetically banging a golden sundial against a window as her room burned, and the force had lead the Cerean Jedi to her. Her parents had had several controversial encounters with the Jedi in the past, so it did not take long for Master Mundi to identify the newly orphaned little girl.

The entire Jedi Order had been impressed by a young Luminara. In her childhood she'd been bubbly and excitable—not to mention prone to causing mischief along with her close companions, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos—though had grown out of her childish ways almost completely by the age of twelve when she became a Padawan. Her Master, an old Mirialan man, had in retrospect not been the ideal match for the once very joyful girl as he had been drilled into her to repress her emotions. But no amount of scolding could _completely_ clear off her dry sense of humour.

Several heavy disagreements with her Master had lead to her wanting to pass her trials as quickly as possible—she did this more than successfully.

Passing her trials at age 17 with flying colours— a year before her older youngling counterparts, Kenobi and Vos—Luminara had dedicated her knighthood to the more physical disciplines, and completed the diamond pattern of tattoos that decorated her chin. That three year period of her knighthood had become one mostly in solitude, so when she reached her twentieth birthday the council had encouraged her to take a Padawan.

She had selected Initiate Barriss Offee, and in the seven years since the selection her close relationship with the young Mirialan had caused aspects of her old persona back out—encouraged her to become the friendly, kind and somewhat sarcastic Jedi that everyone had come to love. It was almost ironic how the woman who'd always had a veiled dislike for children was won over so completely by Barriss.

_Wherever you are, Luminara Unduli, let the force guide you._

* * *

 The punching bag Luminara had been provided with had taken a significant bashing.

She buries her thoughts down inside her before she slams her fists into it, before she pounds it with her knuckles and smacks it with her heel as gymnastically she spins around to kick it. Still, ever a down to earth and self-aware person, she knows that eventually abusing an intimate object and hours of meditation won’t be enough to sate the growing frustration boiling up inside her.  

Her arms practically ache to hold her lightsaber again. It has been her life since she’d constructed it herself at age 12 with her Master, and while she wasn’t _attached_ to it, per say, it still had offered some sort of sentimental comfort in the past. She had never been without it for this long before.

Exhausted after attacking the leather bag for a solid three hours, Luminara flops down onto the armchair, breathing shallowly and wiping the sweat off her forehead. She needs a shower, she knows, but the whole process of showering with underwear on makes her uncomfortable—albeit less uncomfortable than she'd feel showering naked, but uncomfortable nonetheless.

Count Dooku had addressed that particular matter a few days ago, informing her that she needn’t worry about nudity since no one would judge her, to which she had firmly stated she had no intention of becoming someone's afternoon video enjoyment.

He'd laughed then, and said he didn't remember her having such a dry sense of humour.

She'd said she wasn't joking.

Supposing that it was better to shower now than put it off, she pulls her tunic over her head and takes a jogan fruit from a bowl Dooku had ‘gifted’ her. She still tests the water with the fruit before going under it herself, just to make sure they didn't change it to acid on a sudden whim to murder her. By 'they' she meant Count Dooku and whoever else found it amusing to keep her locked up (though she had a suspicion it was just Dooku—and perhaps his Master’s (whoever they were)).

Despite its comforts, her room really did feel like prison. Sure, there was a bed she could sleep in, books she could read and a floating bag she could hit but, as a Jedi, material possessions meant very little to her. Freedom was a concept she had mostly taken for granted, and now realises how naive that was. It made her think of her time on Ansion, when she had confronted Soergg the Hutt, and seen his poor slave dancers in chains on the floor. If she ever returns to the Jedi temple, she tells herself, she will present a case upon slavery.

Not that she was technically a slave—there was no physical labour involved here, only a lack of freedom.

Since she had little else to do, Luminara finds herself with the time to think deeper about every aspect of her life that she simply hadn’t the time to acknowledge before. The main thing that bugs her is the genuine confusion regarding her capture; why was it _her_ of the hundreds of Jedi in the temple that had been targeted, what made _her_ significant?

Luminara steps under the water after testing it with the fruit, pulling her hair out of the scarf she’d wrapped it in and letting the water soak into it. She has, as many Mirialan’s had, black hair—not that many people had actually seen it. With the exception of Barriss, Obi-Wan and Quinlan, she cannot think of anyone who she had let see her hair voluntarily.  The purpose of Mirialan women having hair coverings from their tenth birthday was to preserve a sense of innocence, and because their modest clothing left much to be desired. They were only really supposed to let their lifemates see their hair, and always under the assumption she’d never have one herself, Luminara had let Quinlan and Obi-Wan see her hair since before she could remember.

The first time Barriss saw her hair had been unintentional and her poor Padawan had been hideously embarrassed, though really Luminara didn’t mind. Her own hair was long and wavy, and after about two years of gaining her apprentice’s trust the girl had finally mustered enough courage to ask if she could brush it.

It had become somewhat if a ritual after that—Barriss’s own dark brown hair had been kept short for practicality, and she found brushing her Master’s hair therapeutic. If anything, Luminara enjoyed having someone else doing her hair, since it could often be a nightmare to keep in a neat-ish state. A hundred times she has gone to cut it off into the more practical style Barriss had, and a hundred times she has lost her will since her long locks are familiar and, in a strange way, remind of her childhood when she could let her hair fly free.

On that last night on Geonosis, Obi-Wan had played with her hair idly while he drifted off to sleep _. I’ve never seen a more beautiful person in my life,_ he had said. _And I’m quite the traveller._ Part of her was thinking about how cheesy that was, and the other half was resisting the urge to smile at the memory like a child with a puff cake.

She picks up a bottle of shampoo—the scent is Rominaria flower, not that Luminara knows what exactly said flower is—and starts to massage it in calming into her scalp. Her undergarments are beginning to soak up uncomfortably and she tries to ignore it as she lathers more the soap into her hair.

Moving onto her body, she rinses her hair out and takes out the shower gel (this time scentless, which she appreciates, since the Rominaria flower was starting to make her feel a little ill). It takes her a while, since she’s so caught up in her thoughts, to realise that something is wrong.

Her body had been always exactly the same since the end of her adolescence, her arms and legs toned, breasts a medium to smallish size and stomach flat. As her hand runs over her skin, something feels automatically out of place—though when she looks at herself, she sees nothing different.

Luminara frowns.

Quickly rinsing herself off, she exits the shower and looks at herself in the mirror—still dripping in water. After looking at herself at as many innocent angles as she can think of, she decides she is probably being paranoid, and takes a towel from the silver rack to her left.

* * *

 An urgent meeting being called from Master Yoda, in Obi-Wan’s experience at least, was not really a rarity. Over the years Anakin had gotten into trouble more times that he could count, and Obi-Wan had been called to the Grand Master’s meditation chambers many a time to discuss consequences.

But right now, as he walks slightly ahead of Anakin, Ahsoka and Barriss towards said meditation room, Obi-Wan Kenobi senses something very, very off.

In retrospect, the worst thing that could happen is their mission being formally aborted. In itself, that wouldn’t be an outrageous demand—the galaxy was at war and one Jedi’s capture wasn’t enough to spare a Master, Knight and two Padawans for so long. And yet, somehow, Obi-Wan didn’t sense that the Grand Master’s motives for this meeting were about letting Lumimara go either.

When they enter his room, Yoda is already in his meditation. And while all four of the Jedi who had just entered are sure he knew of their presence, he makes no effort to act upon it, so they all just sit down and wait.

Finally, when it seems like maybe they have gotten the wrong rendezvous time, he opens his eyes. "Still looking for Master Unduli, you are, I trust." He says with a melancholy smile on his face. They can all sense that something is wrong, but are all almost too afraid to ask.

All almost too afraid to ask, other than Anakin, apparently.

"We are." Anakin says, completely unfazed. "Is something wrong, Master?"

The old Jedi has an uncertain expression on his face, which unsettles everyone. The Grand Master almost always has a cheerful look on his face, even in the most dire of situations, like he’s already been told the outcome will be positive. The fact that the look has been replaced makes Obi-Wan very uneasy. "Seen something unsettling, I have." He begins, legs still crossed in the meditation position. "And regarding Master Unduli, it is."

Obi-Wan’s heart freezes in his chest, even though rationally he saw this coming. "You said you and Master Windu were looking into the disturbance we all felt." Barriss states, taking everything beyond seriously.   _Luminara would be so proud of her._ "Is my Master related to it at all?"

Yoda nods. "A prophecy there is. The prophecy of the Chosen One." He looks to Anakin. "You, it is not, young Skywalker."

Hearing Yoda say that, Obi-Wan worries that Anakin will tap into the anger that arises in him far too often, but instead he sense an overwhelming sense of relief coming of his old apprentice. "I don't understand, Master." Ahsoka says, shocked. "How does this relate to Master Unduli?"

"Is the Chosen One... my Master?" Barriss asks apprehensively, concealing her own shock far better than her togruta counterpart.

 _Could Luminara be the Chosen One?_ Obi-Wan thinks. She was certainly powerful, a highly skilled and compassionate Jedi, but the reason Anakin had been thought to be the Chosen One was because of how completely apparent it was that he was different. If Luminara was the Chosen One, surely someone would have noticed it before she was abducted, wouldn't they?

"Calm yourselves, you must." Yoda always seems in a state of peace of mind. Obi-Wan wonders how he does it. "Master Unduli is not the Chosen One. Connected to the Chosen One, however, she is."

"Connected?" Barriss asks quickly. “What do you mean ‘connected’?”

Yoda gives her a mild look."That I have not quite discovered, Padawan.”

"So what you’re basically saying is that we need to increase our efforts to find her, to ultimately locate the Chosen One?" Anakin says.

"Done some research, I have." Yoda hadn’t _technically_ stated that Anakin’s statement was true, though that was his implication. "Track her lightsaber, you can. Ask Master Ti who can help you further. Go, you must. Find our missing Master Jedi."

Anakin, Ahsoka and Barriss are all up like shots and out of the door, but Obi-Wan lingers, looking to the old Grand Master a little desperately. "Is she alright?" He asks, reluctant to hear the answer. “From what you saw, at least.”

There is a long pause before Yoda finally replies. "For now."

The small green creature hobbles out of the meditation room and leaves Obi-Wan alone. He isn't aware that you were able to track lightsabers unless you had part of the crystal inside them. Maybe that's what Master Ti knew about, maybe part of Luminara's crystal was still in the Jedi temple. It was rare for a crystal to be to large to fit into a reasonable blade, so sometimes them were split in two and kept for safekeeping. Perhaps that was what had happened—but even so, he disgressed.

 _For now._ What was that supposed to mean? It was reference to time, and Obi-Wan knows that could only mean hers is running out.

Perhaps the thing that scares him the most is that it'll be too late by the time he gets to her. He'd been too late to save his Master, had to leave him to die while he fought of the Sith apprentice that had murdered him. He wasn't sure he could go through that again with Luminara, everything that had happened with Qui-Gon has shaken him more than he likes to admit.

Luminara would have understood his position—ironic, since she is the one person he can’t talk to about it. He wishes she was with him, wills her to appear next to him with a smile on her face and a laugh on her tongue. Rationally, he knows that he cannot just wish his problems away. But Obi-Wan is becoming truly _sick_ of being rational. Why couldn't the universe just be everyone's perfect fantasy, why couldn’t everyone just stop fighting and be happy?

Does she think of him, wherever she was? Does she miss him like he misses her, feel the gaping loss like he does? Is she cold, is she starving, is she in pain?

Can he save the one woman he loves more than anything, or would he lose another part of his heart?

* * *

 "What's wrong, Ani?" Padmé asks as she runs her hand though his hair. He's been ever so stressed recently and she hadn't been able to see him as often as she would have liked. Which is strange, since he hasn’t been deployed of Coruscant in a while.

He sighs, kissing her softly and closing his eyes. "It's this mission. Master Unduli went missing more than a month ago now and we're getting really close to locating her, but I'm worried that we won't be able to get to her in time."

"Master Unduli? I haven't heard that name before." Padmé says, trying to think about all the Jedi she's met. She knows a fair few of them, the ones who spent a lot of time in the Senate and the ones Anakin spent a lot of time with, but she hadn't ever crossed paths with a 'Master Unduli'.

"Luminara Unduli. She's Mirialan, I doubt you'd know her, if anything she tries to steer away from the Senate." Anakin says, sitting up. "She was quite close with Obi-Wan, I think. He's not really the same now she's gone. And Ahsoka’s good friends with her Padawan."

Padmé gently smiles at him. "I'm sure it'll turn out fine, you and Obi-Wan are the two best Jedi I know, she couldn't have more capable people looking for her."

"Master Yoda says she's connected to the Chosen One." He'd called her straight away to tell her that he wasn't the Chosen One when Yoda told about it a few days ago—though Padmé hadn’t been in the least surprised by his reaction. There had always been so much pressure on him to be the best Jedi, to do more than any Jedi had done before, but he had never felt right for it. He only felt sorry for the real Chosen One, the pressure of it was crippling. "And if Yoda knows that, the Separatists probably know that too. I think that's why they're keeping her captive."

She takes a moment for that to sink in. "Is there anything I can do? You say she's Mirialan, maybe I could find out who opposes Mirial the senate. Try and get information that way."

"I'm not sure that would help. It isn't about her race; it's about what she links too. And we're still unsure about that too if I’m honest, she might not even know it herself." He sighs again. “Master Yoda tells us she’s connected to the Chosen One, but he doesn’t tell us _how._ ”

 Shaak Ti had helped them get a hold of part of Luminara's lightsaber crystal. Apparently when she was building it her crystal had been too big, so they had to melt it down and take a part of it away. That was common, but it happened. It had been kept in the archives for years in case it was needed for studying or something like that. Master Ti, someone who remembered this occurring, had pitched the possibility of tracking her crystal with the other portion of it. It had been more successful than anyone had anticipated.

They had used the crystal to scan the atmosphere for any identical objects, using reliable bounty hunters and spies in separatist planets. So far they hadn't gotten anything useful, but now it was just a matter of time.

"She's a really good person, Padmé." She doesn’t need to be a Jedi to sense the sincerity in his word, and wishes there was something more she can do to help him. "I've worked with her a couple of times. You should have seen her on Geonosis, she was brilliant. I'd heard that Mirialan's were flexible, but I swear she was like a gymnast as she tore through those droids. It was like an art."

She kisses his forehead. "She sounds like an extraordinary woman. I'd love to meet her one day." Padmé says truthfully—the way he talks about this Jedi makes her curious. She knew that Anakin admired Obi-Wan a lot, and Qui-Gon from the little time he'd known him, but she'd never heard him talk about any other Jedi with such admiration. He reserved it for only special people indeed.

His communicator beeps and Anakin automatically answers it. "Master? What is it?"

"We've picked up a signal. We've located her lightsaber." Obi-Wan says, and Padme can't help but notice he sounds a little solemn.

"Well where is it?" Anakin asks, standing up and preparing to dash off. Padme would be lying if she'd said she wasn't disappointed. It’s the first time she's been able to see him privately all week, since both their schedules didn't really leave much quiet alone time. Still, she knew it could wait, and this Master Unduli situation was clearly more urgent that Padmé Amidala missing the man she loves.

There is a pause, confirming if Obi-Wan is nervous. "I was right, before when I suggested it. Serenno."

Anakin freezes. Padmé knows where and what Serenno is, and everyone in the Senate did.  It was Count Dooku's centre of action; he lived there and ruled the planet, had essentially blocked it off from the war. The planet was so heavily guarded that no Jedi had even attempted to infiltrate it. She dreads to think that Anakin and Obi-Wan would try, no matter how brilliant this ‘Master Unduli’ was. “Anakin, report to the war room, we need to discuss this.”

“Yes Master.” He says into his wrist communicator, and turns it off. "I need to go." Anakin says his wife. "You understand? I'm sorry."

She nods with a smile, letting him run off and hearing the lift open for him. _Oh, be safe Ani. Don't go dying for some other woman._

* * *

 Obi-Wan was sitting in a control room when Anakin rushes, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. He had called Ahsoka and Barriss too, but they hadn’t replied—normally at this time they were overseeing the younglings together (Barriss’s habit that she’s passed on the Ahsoka during their time together).

"I came as fast as I could." Anakin finally says, through shallow breaths.

"Clearly." Obi-Wan replies, raising an eyebrow that makes Anakin snigger. It's soon forgotten as Obi-Wan brings up Serenno on the holomap. "It's a rural planet, Dooku's home. Apparently he has a fortress of some kind there in which he has held multiple prisoners in the past and subjected them to unimaginable torture. No enemy of his gets out of there alive, at least no one had to date." He fights heard to surpress emotions as he says it, thinking of poor Luminara. "It's a stronghold. There's a whole Separatist fleet protecting it. We'll have to plan extensively if we're going to get in."

Anakin studies the planet, in deep thought. "Winging it might be easier."

Obi-Wan glares. "Of course _you_ would say that.” He pauses, brushing a finger under his chin. “The only thing I could think of was entering in disguise with a trusted Separatist ship—I’m not sure he lets even some of his closet co-conspirators onto the planet." Obi-Wan says, wondering how on earth they were going to get her to help them. “My best idea is to get Ventress’s ship.”

Anakin lets of a bitter laugh. "Oh, I do love her. This should be easy."

"I wish I could think like you do." Obi-Wan replies, not it the mood to smile. "I'll speak with the council about developing the plan further tomorrow. Do you know when Ahsoka and Barriss will be done with the younglings?"

"No clue." Anakin is still looking at the planet studiously, like he's trying to figure out to get there through the hologram. "I can check, if you like."

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "No. That's fine—can we just go to the canteen? I haven't eaten all day because I've been tracking the lightsaber and I'm starved."

"I'd love to," Anakin says, smiling despite the situation. "I could have a Puff cake myself, now I'm thinking about it. And maybe a cookie. You know, the kind with Warra nuts in it. Oh, and maybe some stew. It goes well with everything, stew does."

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "You're going to hoover up the entire canteen one day, you know that?"

* * *

 

"And Master Tholme? Do you like him, are you two close?" Dooku asks her, reclining on her bed as she sorts through the books. They aren't arranged in alphabetical order, and it is beginning to really frustrate her. He is frustrating her too.

"We are acquainted, that is all." Luminara replies, not bothering to look at him. It's been two and a half months now since her capture on Geonosis—at least that's what Dooku tells her, and it fits with her rough calculations—and she is getting quite tired of his twice daily visits. He is alarmingly interested in her relationships with other Jedi and Senators on Coruscant, often asking questions that are both personal and invasive.

He emits and sense of relaxation whenever they talk; she assumes this is because he wants her to relax around him and talk openly. She never will, and he must know that, but he had still been trying his hardest. "What's your opinion of love, Luminara?" He asks and she tenses slightly, though doesn’t turn.

"It's not a subject I know anything of. I am a Jedi, the Jedi do not love. I would have thought you'd remember that since you were once a Jedi, Count." She says simply, desperately trying to banish Obi-Wan's face from her mind. If she gets too sentimental about him Dooku will be able to sense it, and that is exactly the opposite of what she wants. "And I never gave you permission to call me by first name. It is Master Unduli to you."

He frowns. "Oh, aren't we friends, _Master Unduli_?" He feigns upset, and Luminara fights the urge to shoot him a glare.

"I am your captive, not your friend. I have given no insinuation whatsoever that we are friends, and will continue not to do so."

"Of course you'd think that. You're a Jedi." He mutters, sitting up properly and calling on the force to knock the books she'd just neatly stacked onto the top shelf to the floor. She isn’t easily baited, so says nothing, simply picking them back up. "But don't you ever wonder what it'd be like to feel something real? With another person, I mean?"

"No." She says quickly and firmly. "Jedi do not love. Love will lead to anger, and anger takes you down a path you can never come back from." She looks at him then, with a completely neutral expression. "That's the path you stepped on years ago. I'm sure you're familiar with it."

Ever since they first met, two and half months ago, Count Dooku has been trying to give her the impression of omniscience. And while she knows this isn’t rationally possible, there must be _something_ he knows that she doesn’t, or else she would likely be dead by now.

The silence between them makes her uncomfortable—Count Dooku is always talking, always trying to sneak a snarky comment or jab. She turns fully to face him with a warning expression.

 "Spoken like a true Jedi." He says finally, a grin playing over his features.

He gets up, the ray shield that was pretending to be her door deactivating, and then pauses. "I think you lie far more easily that you like to admit, Master Unduli." He says. "And we both know what path that leads down..."


	2. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan attempts to lead a rescue mission, Luminara learns more about her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asgafj sorryyy that this took like a century to do. I hope that any readers like this, and please leave me a comment if you did cuz they make me feel all happy and squishy ^-^

Three months after Geonosis, the time has finally come for the plan Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Barriss have formulated closely with the council to be put into action.

It is good. It will work.

It has to work.

The main objective is to take Ventress’s ship so they have an appropriate vessel to infiltrate Serenno—in order to obtain it, Master Fisto will act as a distraction. Leading the Republic forces, he will lure Ventress out into a battle and ultimately capture her while Obi-Wan leads his team to take her ship behind the scenes.

In retrospect, there are many things that can potentially go wrong with their plan. But failure is not an option, for Obi-Wan at least, and he has great confidence that they will succeed—as, he hopes, the others also have.

They land on Circarpous IV just as the Republic fleet comes in the atmosphere, with the knowledge that they will be seemingly least of Ventress’ worries. Their ship—a cargo carrier that the Republic has had for a while and is looking for a way to get rid of—is, all things considered, perhaps not the right ship to have taken when they almost crashed onto the surface.

(Anakin denies that it is his fault, and that in fact their landing is ‘strategic envelopment’. Obi-Wan isn’t too sure what’s strategic about it, but half the ship is enveloped by the ground due to the impact, so supposes his old apprentice is partly correct).

But then again, when Anakin is flying, he always manages to cause some sort of crash.

Ahsoka steps out of the ship and frowns. “I didn’t expect this planet to be so—“

"Wet?" Barriss offers simply, putting her hand out into the pouring rain that beats down onto the ground.

"It isn't normally." Obi-Wan says, looking up to the sky which is grey and miserable. "I suppose this is just our luck."

"Come on guys, think positively." Anakin grins, twirling gracefully on his heel. They are all wearing traditional Circapouran attire—for Anakin and Obi-Wan it is blue robes, red for Barriss and Ahsoka—and hope they will blend in well enough. Obi-Wan is thankful for the amount of fabric, since it is more than impractical to have to hide your lightsaber in your boot (he's learnt that the hard way). "Let's find some people. We need to find out where our best bald Dathomiran friend is based."

Obi-Wan resists the urge roll their eyes at him, and they make their way to a bar where the invasion will more than likely me the main topic of conversation.

 Barriss is evidently slightly on edge about entering a bar, since she is still underage on Circarpous and hasn't ever really taken part in such activities with her Master. Luminara’s teaching has always been based on strategy and form and subsequently didn’t really require investigating missing persons in bars.

 No one is surprised that Ahsoka is completely comfortable strolling into the tavern, smiling like she’s been here a thousand times in complete contrast to Barriss. Obi-Wan can only imagine the look on Luminara’s face should she find out about this—but what can he do about it?

At the end of the day, if they manage to get Luminara out alive, this whole experience is unimportant.

Circarpous IV is a planet that had no single species, it is a diverse cultural mix of all kinds—something that is endlessly convenient for two humans, a mirialan and a togruta as they enter the tavern.

Anakin and Ahsoka head straight towards the bar, while Obi-Wan takes Barriss towards one of the booths along the back wall which is half full. "Can we sit here?" Obi-Wan asks in a deeper voice than normal to the person sitting there. This man is a seemingly middle-aged Twi’lek with burnt orange lekku decorated with blue wrappings to match his robes. It is evident that the cup of jawa juice he cradles in his hands is not his first.

"Aye." He says, sounding sober enough for a proper conversation. They sit, Barriss characteristically with her back straight and legs crossed just so, and are silent for a moment.

"You from around here?" Obi-Wan asks in the deep voice, trying to determine this man’s mind is weak enough that mind tricks can be used on him. He concludes that it probably isn’t a good idea, for if his mind did happen to be strong enough, it would blow their cover in seconds.

"Aye." The man repeats, taking a sip. "I work just round the corner." He grunts, taking another swig. "Worked."

"Worked?” Obi-Wan frowns. “Let me guess. It's either an asshole boss or the bloody war." Barriss' eyes widen when she hears his language, though she seems to keep a calm facade enough not to startle the Twi’lek. Obi-Wan can't really blame her for reacting as she did—when ones Master is Luminara Unduli, one would be required to learn and consider etiquette extremely important. Of course, Obi-Wan has taught and continues to teach etiquette also, though, as is clear from his own Padawan, he doesn’t hold it in such high esteem.

The Twi'lek’s lips curve into a slightly wonky grin and he leans back in his chair. "Second one. I'm sick of the bloody Republic and whoever else fightin' around my home when I'm just tryin' to make a livin, you know?"

"D'you know anything 'bout it this time?" Obi-Wan asks. "I mean, what sleemo started it now?"

Barriss sits beside him a picture of calm, but the way she is gently biting her lip suggests otherwise—to Obi-Wan at least."Some lass from Dathomir." The Twi'lek snorts, finishing his cup and calling for another one. "You gettin' something? The Jawa Juice ain't great but it's better than everything else. And it's strong."

"The Jawa Juice then." Obi-Wan replies, tossing a few credits across the table for the waitress droid. The Twi'lek looks over to Barriss.

"And you?"

She looks alarmed that she's been acknowledged and Obi-Wan can feel a thread of her tension through the force. He sends a wave of comfort to her in attempt ease her apprehension. "Oh...no thank you."

The Twi’lek gives her a snort of approval so Barriss relaxes, looking over to see what Anakin and Ahsoka are doing. Following her gaze, Obi-Wan doesn’t even want to ask why Ahsoka is doing a handstand on the counter.

"Dathomir," Obi-Wan repeats. "I heard all the mad stuff that happens there. What's one of 'em doing here?"

The Twi'lek leans in closer, Obi-Wan echoes his movements. "Right, you didn't 'ere this from me." He says in a low whisper; the drinks have clearly loosened his tongue. "But word has it that she's taken all of 'em droids to the commercial building over on west side and is plannin' on ‘anding the planet to the Confer—confed...oh, something to do with independent systems. You know, all that politic crap with Coruscant. My mate Kerr is tellin' me that it won't be long before the Jedi get here with all their light swords. But you didn't 'ear this from me, okay?" He sticks his hands up in surrender and Obi-Wan has heard everything he needs.

Now it is the simple matter of stealing Ventress’ ship, getting to Serenno, rescuing Luminara and living happily ever after.

"Oh, kriff, I just remembered,” Obi-Wan says. “I gotta get going.” He turns to the Twi’lek. “Keep my jawa juice.”

He stands, Barriss leading the way out of the booth, and heads to the door. Obi-Wan signals to Anakin to follow them, so Ahsoka proceeds to get down of the counter with an elegant somersault and a bow—which earns a round of applause from the staff and a select group of customers. They have enough information, assuming that the Twi’lek isn’t some enemy spy force (which was so improbable that it’s almost worth ruling out), to continue with their mission.

They shrink back into a discrete alleyway, hoods of the robes up to protect from the lashing rain. “Did you get any useful information?” Barriss asks.

Ahsoka shakes her head. "No, though one of the bartenders _really_ liked Master Skywalker, and he gave me a free cookie." Ahsoka grins, holding up said food as Anakin swats her arm with a scowl on his face.

“We were very serious and professional about it, Master.” He says—and it might have been convincing had Obi-Wan not known him for so long.

"She's based in a commercial building, wherever that is." Obi-Wan tells them. "I suggest that we wait for Master Fisto to begin his frontal assault, and then we move in when Ventress goes to intercept him, which she without a doubt will do. Her ship is bound to be in this commercial building, so that’s where we’ll start heading. Hopefully we can take her ship smoothly, quickly and without any problems."

Anakin snorts. "When have any of our plans been 'without any problems'?"

“There’s a first time for everything.”

"There are potential complications." Ahsoka says. “We’ll need to disable her communications somehow, so that she can’t send a warnings to Dooku. Master Fisto might know how we can go about that

“Actually, the cruisers could block satellites and disable all communications on the planet temporarily.” Barriss offers. “It would be simple enough.”

Anakin grins at both of them. "Good call, Snips, Barriss. If we’re going to do this successfully, the communications have got to be down." He turns to Obi-Wan. "Are we all in agreement, then?"

"I think that we have the potential to be successful." Obi-Wan nods.

 But before they can proceed do anything, since they lack a map, they have the mundane task of finding out where the commercial building actually is.

The rain is still coming down hard on them, which poetically mirrors the silent storm raging inside of Obi-Wan. The sooner they get inside, the sooner everyone’s mood will be lifted, even if it’s only a little.

They go out into the street and look for a sign or something to find the building to no avail. Groaning due to her ever dampening state, Ahsoka doesn’t even consider pausing when Obi-Wan tries to hold her back from walking into a crowd of civilians.

"I'm ever so sorry ma'am," She starts, selecting a friendly human woman from the crowd. "My mother told me to meet her by the commercial building right now, but I’m new to this planet and am hopelessly lost. Could you possibly tell me where it is?" As she talks, Obi-Wan realises that he has forgotten Ahsoka is only sixteen. She just seems so much older, so much more mature that a normal fifteen year old would be from his experience. Or, at least, that he or Anakin were at that age.

Then again, Obi-Wan didn’t grow up during a war.

And poor Barriss, Barriss who has lost her Master, the closest thing to family she has (something Obi-Wan can sympathise with entirely) at such a young age. Obi-Wan had been 18 when Qui-Gon was killed. He can begin to understand Barriss’ feelings to an extent; the uncertainty must be killing her just as much as it’s killing him.

_Poor child,_ he thinks. _She doesn’t deserve this._

"Oh, how awful!" The woman Ahsoka approached replies. "Of course I can, love. When you get to the end of this street, take a left and then follow your nose. You can't miss it. Though I wouldn't stay near there for long, sweetheart, last I heard there were droids with blasters round that area."

"Thank you. And don’t worry, I’ll be careful." She says with mostly sincere brightness, and then signals for the others to follow her as she begins to walk towards the end of the street.

"The Council got it wrong—you shouldn’t be a commander, you should be an actress.” Barriss offers a weak smile lightly as she catches up, and Ahsoka can’t help but laugh. It’s the first proper joke she’s made since Geonosis (though really, Barriss hasn’t ever been the jokey type) and that makes her togruta friend more happy than words can convey. One doesn’t need to be a Jedi to see the connection growing between the two of them. They go on ahead a few metres to talk about Ahsoka’s dramatic talents more privately while Anakin and Obi-Wan hang back.

The silence between Anakin and Obi-Wan isn’t at all uncomfortable. Both of them, almost ironically, have issues that mirror each other’s—and, as they code would dictate, honesty between them could perhaps solve many of their problems.

What is Padmé and Anakin’s relationship if not a reflection of Obi-Wan and Luminara’s?

And while Anakin doesn’t know Luminara Unduli particularly well, he is prepared to go to great lengths to rescue her. For Barriss partly, for Luminara herself partly, but mostly for his Master who has seemed so melancholy since her disappearance.

Barriss gives them a look once they reach a tall and looming building, so they jog to catch up. “That’s the building, right?” Anakin asks.

She nods. "Yes, if what that woman said is true. But I don't think it'd be wise if we just walk right in through the front door."

“You’re right.” Obi-Wan says, and switches on his comlink. “Master Fisto, can you hear me?”

"Loud and clear, Master Kenobi." The Nautolan Master replies, the sound of blaster shots in the background is subtle yet still present.

_It’s beginning._

"Are you engaged with her yet?” Obi-Wan asks.

"No. But we're starting to get some droids coming at us." Kit replies. "It won't be long before she makes her own appearance. You know this will be far too tempting for her to miss out on."

“Before she does make her appearance, could you send a message to the cruiser to block communications all over the planet. We don’t want her reporting anything to Dooku.”

“Consider it done, Obi-Wan.”

"You have my thanks. See you soon, friend." Obi-Wan switches the comlink off and looks over to the others. “And now we have nothing to do but wait.”

"Waiting isn’t my idea of fun." Anakin grimaces, leaning against a run-down building. They leave is about twenty minutes before deciding to make their entrance—the sound of blaster shots in the background reassuring them that a few intruders will be the least of Asajj Ventress’ worries at the present.

The building itself isn't at all Obi-Wan had pictured—the outside coating of metallic silver paint is chipped and about 20% is covered in graffiti; approximately 30 of the metal-rimmed windows that decorated the outside are so dirty that they can no longer be called as transparent. He supposes that none of that matters to Ventress when, strategically, the building makes a good base point.

Obi-Wan steps up to the door and examines it. He doesn’t need to touch it to sense the bolt and chain on the other side. "It's locked." He says.

"Don't worry, I got it." Ahsoka replies, getting her lightsaber out and preparing to cut through, before Barriss grabs her shoulder.

“Wait.” The young Mirialan says. “If someone sees a door cut up by a lightsaber in the near future, it will blow our cover completely. Let me try something else.”

Deactivating her blade, Ahsoka shrugs. “Be my guest.”

As Barriss closes her eyes and positions herself directly in front of the door, Obi-Wan watches in fascination as she taps into the force and begins to bend the chain and bolt to her will. He, of course, can do the same thing—that is if he can _see_ what he is manipulating. Barriss, he can see, is a great asset the Jedi Order in terms physical disciplines. Of course, he should have anticipated that her telekinetic powers would be of higher standard that his own since Luminara spent much of her life dedicated to the physical arts, and would of course pass that knowledge on to her apprentice.

When the door clicks and swings open, there is a wave of relief that rolls off all of them.

"Well done, Barriss." Anakin pats her on the shoulder gently. She appears indifferent to his praise.

Leading the group into the building, Obi-Wan absentmindedly wonders how long it’ll be before they get into some sort of physical fight. "So where do you think the ship is?" Ahsoka asks.

"I don't know. The landing bay?" Anakin offers, to which his Padawan whacks him on the arm.

"We don't have time for this." Barriss tells them, in a voice so proper and absolutely done that she can almost pass for Luminara herself. "The ship will be on the higher levels in order to take off and land without risk to the pilot, so we need to find a staircase, or a turbolift, or _something_ of that nature.”

Anakin and Ahsoka shut up in favour of complying, and the rest of the party follow Barriss through another set of doors, to what appears to be the main lobby. There are droids guarding all the lifts and the front doors, which did not surprise Obi-Wan in the slightest. All of Dooku’s mechanical minions turn towards the group of intruders, and the first shots are made in seconds. "Well then." Anakin says, taking his blade out and letting it's gentle hum prepare him. "I think out cover is blown."

“Fortunately, these droids won’t be functioning long enough to pass out little secret on.” Obi-Wan says, diving into a group of B1 Battle droids by the front doors.

"Jedi!" One of droids screeches (or at least, as close to a screech as a machine can produce), pointing its blaster towards his nearest foe and beginning the full on assault. The Jedi are on the droids like a shot, cutting through them like a vibroblade would on food. Obi-Wan may not agree with all the ways of the Jedi Order, but the warriors (no, _peacekeepers_ ) that they produce are certainly overpowering.

Anakin and Ahsoka both have grins on their faces once the room is cleared, the adrenaline in their systems re-awakening them the thrill and rush so many Jedi feel in a battle, even a ‘battle’ as small as this one. "Round one to the Jedi." Ahsoka smirks, and calls the turbolift.

"Are we really taking the lift?" Obi-Wan asks, sighing. “Ventress could retreat at any time, and we are choosing to spend our little precious time waiting for a lift so you don’t have to climb the stairs!”

"Because the turbolift will more than likely have any sort of hangar bay labelled, so we don’t have to run around looking for it frantically." Barriss replies coolly, as the metal doors slide open.

Obi-Wan can’t help but notice how his old apprentice grins, strolling into the turbolift almost smugly. “What she said.”

Mirroring her Master’s smug smile, Ahsoka selects the fifth floor that is labelled the hangar bay and telekinetically shuts the doors before they shut automatically. Obi-Wan does not quite understand why she does so, though isn’t really prepared to question it.

To have gotten this far without too much droid interference is slightly unexpected, but understandable—and also means that what forces Ventress has left behind will most likely be in the hanger. If a normal citizen happens to come into the building unawares and is faced with a small army of droids, it probably wouldn’t do any political favours for the Separatists, hence why forces are concentrated upstairs.

There is a lovely array of B1 battle droids, Super battle droids and droidekas awaiting them when the door opens, guns all pointed towards the Jedi as the lift opens with a loud ping. On the plus side, there is a single ship in the hangar, which can only be Ventress’s.

"Oh, this should be fun." Anakin smirks and ignites his dark blue blade.

Obi-Wan runs at the droidekas first with Barriss flanking him, sabre held high and form careful and strong. For as long as he can remember, his sabre has been like part of his arm—a kyber upgrade that, as he wields it with grace and fluidity, makes him more than a simple peacekeeper (the unspoken _warrior_ that all Jedi know they are truly).

But that’s what he is at heart—what Anakin is, Barriss and Ahsoka, Luminara. They are all warriors.

(Peace is a lie)

The droideka in front of him attempts to roll left, so he jumps to catch it with his blade in its motion, reducing the once fearsome machine to a pile of rubble while Barriss makes a similar strike behind him.

As they work through the droids, Obi-wan cannot help feeling both great pride and remorse as he watches the two Padawans. They are strong and agile and clever in battle—and yet still children, a fact that should have become disturbing far earlier than it has done.

They did that— _he_ did that. The Jedi, as a whole, train great and terrible killing machines with hearts that pump blood rather than circuits and batteries.

_(Are we all machines inside?)_

"Anakin, behind you!" He calls as a Super battle droid prepares to shoot a missile at his old apprentice.

"Thanks Master!" Anakin shouts back with the hint of a smile, striking it down in one quick blow and then turning his focus back in front of him.

It's all done within ten minutes, their foes lying on the ground as piles of rubble, and so the Jedi make their way over to Ventress’ ship.

Ahsoka starts by disabling all the communication systems on the ship so she can start scanning the system for anything useful while the others give the ship a visual scan, making sure there aren’t any camera’s, comlinks turned on or booby traps. "I think we're all good." Anakin says, falling back into the pilot’s chair. "Obi-Wan, can you check and see if there’s any food on this thing while I figure out how to get it started?"

"We're on a rescue mission, Anakin, not snack time." Obi-Wan sighs, massaging the sides of his skull in attempt to stop the headache that's already forming between his temples.

Anakin shrugs, flicking a few switches in investigation. "I'm hungry though."

"Do you really want to eat Ventress's food?" Ahsoka asks, poking her head away from the insides of the communication systems.

He pulls a face at the thought. "If you’re gonna put it that way, I think I’m alright for now. She's from Dathomir, they eat all kinds of weird things, don’t they? Senator Amidala once told me that the Nightsisters eat their ‘sisters’ when they die. I would not be at all surprised if that’s fact.”

Ahsoka snorts, going back into her cables. "That _can’t_ be true."

Anakin sticks his hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot the messenger. I’m just saying what Padmé told me.”

Obi-Wan takes this opportunity to record a message for Master Fisto confirming their success—he won’t get the message right away since the cruiser is blocking their communications.  The air around Ahsoka and Anakin is light as always, but the same cannot be said for Barriss. He understands; he wishes he could do more to help her.

“How are you feeling?” Obi-Wan asks Luminara’s apprentice quietly.

She looks up. “The sooner we rescue my Master, the better.”

If Master Fisto is unsuccessful in capturing Ventress, she will head straight back to the ship. Once the scan is complete they can take off—Obi-Wan finds himself hoping that Ahsoka finishes up sooner rather than later. Without her ship, and surrounded by an enormous attack force, her chances of escape become impossibly thin.

One thing that he cannot seem to push from his mind his the thought that this may be his _only_ chance to get Luminara back—they fuck this up, there are no second chances. They’ve been doing well so far, but it’s only been one task in a hundred so far. It is wrong to dwell on such negative thoughts, and he can probably push them away with a couple hours of mediation, but right now he can’t seem to stop letting this unusual pessimistic nature rule his head.

“Done!” Ahsoka cries happily, jumping to her feet. “Come on, Skyguy, get this thing in the air. As much as I love the hairless harpy, I’d rather not catch up today.”

“I very much feel the same.” Obi-Wan mutters under his breath, taking the seat beside Anakin and strapping in, Barriss and Ahsoka directly behind them. It would be naive and somewhat ignorant to be excited at this point—they have only overcome one of the many obstacles to come—and yet, it is still a victory, of sorts.

* * *

She gets it now. Luminara _understands_ now.

At least, to an extent.

At first she’d been in denial—denial not being the Jedi way, nor her own way, but she hasn’t been trained for this in any way. When she brings the topic up with Count Dooku he simply laughs, neither confirming or denying her suspicions.

(At this point, a confirmation would be futile. She isn’t stupid).

But she does _feel_ stupid for not putting two and two together and coming to this conclusion sooner.

But she hadn’t, and still finds it difficult to believe this even _possible._

She should have. She should have analysed every single possibility.

So she sits, legs crossed beneath her, on the armchair—hands gently gripping the arm rests just enough to relieve a little of the tension in her limbs, eyes closed for fear of tears escaping them. She has been meditating for hours, desperately wishing that the force would show her a path back to the light as it always has before, only to receive nothing.

It isn’t like she could focus on that anyway.

As any person would, she has been hoping for rescue. Had said rescue been at high risk for her succourer, obviously she is not worth it. Luminara Unduli is, after all, just another cog in the great machine that is the Jedi Order, the grand source of peace and salvation in the galaxy. She holds a personal opinion on the extent to which this is true, but it is still her life, so under all but one circumstance in her living memory Luminara has kept such opinions to herself.

She isn’t hoping for a rescue anymore, though. She needs it—wills it, because it isn’t about _her_ any longer.

Before she justified her situation to herself with ‘things could be worse’. There is still a bed she can sleep in, food on her plate, and no new scars to add to her all-too-vast collection.

(Not physical ones, at least.)

And now, in this undeniably cruel and awful turn of events, things can no longer become worse. Before it’s all been mind games, games that Luminara is perfectly capable of dealing with in a (debatably) healthy and refined manner. But now, with a third party involved, this is far more than a game.

Now she is the only thing standing between Count Dooku and the epitome of innocence. _Her_ epitome of innocence.

Perhaps the worst part being, of course, that she doesn’t know _why_.

A presence in the force, one that has never quite been dormant but she has been too blind to see it clearly, is slowly building around her. It swells larger every day, her own centre within the force feeding from it, growing stronger each minute. It scares her unlike anything else ever has.

She slowly releases her left hand’s grip from the armrest, keeping her eyes closed as it drifts over to her flat abdomen. As she channels the force through her hand, she can almost see the foetus resting inside of her, can almost sense a remnant of Obi-Wan residing within her very body.

Luminara has travelled far and wide across the galaxy, encountered politicians and slaves, kings and witches, thieves and cowards. One thing she has always found endlessly useful is her ability to see through another’s eyes, to picture a situation from the foe’s perspective and then use that to anticipate their actions.

A mother, something everyone has had even if for the briefest of moments, is the one and only category of person Luminara had never been able to truly understand, for only a mother can understand a mother—a fate that she has never believed could befall her.

_Oh,_ how she had been wrong.

It is difficult to comprehend, that within her their lays a child, a child of her blood and Obi-Wan’s. Living proof of their indiscretion, proof of their deceit, their disregard of the code and forbidden affair that was supposed to plague her for _one_ night and _one night only dammit._

This gives her some sort of insight to why she might be a ‘special’ case to Count Dooku, and that he has some sort of evil intent for her child. This is no life for her child, or any child, born or unborn, and Luminara knows it all too well.

Upon confirming the life inside her, Luminara’s initial decision had been self-abortion. She loves her child from the moment she realises it exists—but is intelligent enough to know that the fact that it _does_ exist is wrong, that any life it would get to lead once it is old enough to survive without being tethered to its mother would be full of pain and suffering. Luminara is intelligent enough to know when death is the kindest solution.

Barriss has told her tales from the halls of healing—women who slice themselves open or drink heavily to get rid of unwanted foetuses. According to her Padawan, coat hangers are the top tool for self-abortion last year, so Luminara had figured it could work for her too.

Dooku had anticipated her response months ago, however, so anything that she could have possibly used, included coat hangers, were nowhere to be found.

So she sits in the armchair, trying desperately not to cry, letting her fingers dances over the bean-sized creature that is her son or daughter.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, so quietly that the cameras wouldn’t be able to pick it up. "I am _so_ sorry for being so helpless, for doing nothing to save you. Please forgive me, my child."

She hates Dooku now, a simple truth she has accepted and feels is justified. It is not the Jedi way, but she cannot seem to muster enough courage to care. To hate isn’t an emotion she has ever experienced before, and it isn’t as if she’s doing it purposefully, it just is.

Channelling her anger towards him doesn’t make her feel better in the slightest. She won’t act upon it— _can’t_ act upon it (she hasn’t fallen that far)—so will proceed to actively ignore him and focus on keeping her mind and body in check.

Said task is easier said than achieved when he speaks to her so frequently.

“I thought you looked sad, I brought you a tissue.” He throws a limp piece of tissue onto her head (hair tied and covered with a black scarf) as he enters her room. Everything he does, every visit, every jab and taunt is to get a rise out of her, she knows.

_Not today._

Her eyes remain firmly shut, and she doesn’t even flinch.

"Thank you." She whispers, calm yet icy. Dooku sits down on the bed, legs crossed with perfect posture, and stares her down. Her eyes don’t need to open to feel the piercing glare he gives her.

"A little quiet, Luminara." He says. "I'll blame it on the hormones."

“It is Master Unduli to you.”

“Come _on._ ” He groans. “You must be at least a _bit_ happy. There must be some deep maternal instinct buried deep beneath all that calm and spiritual rubbish. Yes, I admit, you made a whore of yourself and brought shame to the great Jedi Order, but there are some positives, aren’t there?”

She is silent for a moment. “I am no whore, sir. And there are no positives, any attempt to convince me otherwise will be fruitless and, quite frankly, naive of you.”

His frustration builds as she still keeps her eyes closed, though instead of snapping he grins. “You are a feisty one, aren’t you? Deep down your hate and anger is boiling—you’re trying to hide it but it’s all too obvious. Let your rage fill you, _Master Unduli._ Let it fuel you, show you your true potential.”

The laugh that escapes her lips is cold and unfeeling. “If you truly believe that you’re little speech is enough to turn me, than you have greatly underestimated me, Count.”

* * *

When Master Yoda calls an urgent meeting of the Jedi Council in the early morning regarding Luminara Unduli, it would be an understatement to say that all members save himself and Mace are surprised. Obi-Wan, purposely, is not present—though every other member, in person or by hologram, is.

It isn’t the rescue mission in itself that surprises any of them at all—the Jedi always make an active effort to rescue their fellow knights—but when the chances were so narrow, as they were in Master Unduli’s case, it was oft seen as a better investment of the Jedi’s supplies to focus on a more productive campaign. Sure, it’s sad when a fellow Jedi is lost, but in war it’s all just collateral damage in the big picture.

Within the council each member has a different relationship with the captured Jedi. Some, like Shaak Ti, are very familiar with Master Unduli and have been companions since their days as younglings, whereas the majority knew her only from brief conversations and war reports. Her nature is naturally introverted, so Luminara Unduli does not have many close friends within the Order.

The council stirs until the final member arrives, and they all turn to the Grand Master in silence.

"News, I have.” Yoda says with his eyes closed. "To fragile to share with Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker, it is."

"The investigation has confirmed that Master Unduli is being held on Serenno." Plo Koon says through his mask. "I mean no mal intent, though I believe that our resources would be better spent on Ryloth."

Yoda is silent for a moment, mulling over different ways to phrase what he wants to say. "Lying the night before her capture, the key is." He opens his eyes—an expression threaded over his green flesh that shows only remorse and potential fear. He's already spoken to Mace about this, and looks at him to continue.

"That night Master Unduli broke the Jedi code." Mace says quite plainly, receiving some unhappy noises and a single gasp from the rest of the council. You didn’t need to be force-sensitive to feel the disbelief seeping from the Togrutan Master.

"She wouldn't do that!" Shaak Ti protests— long, sharpened nails clenching around the armchair "Master Unduli lives and breathes the code with her everything, and she would take any such comment against this as a personal insult. You need only speak with her once too know this about her."

No one in the council speaks out to support her, but the mood of everyone seems to support her statement. "Know the circumstances, we do not." Yoda says calmly, acknowledging her but choosing not to reply directly.

"It isn’t clear why, but somehow, with someone, Master Unduli conceived a child that night." Mace says in a tone that didn’t allow for any interruption."This child, we have foreseen, will be the Chosen One. With Skywalker, his nature has always cloudy, and I for one never sensed the competence the Chosen One would require within him. Search within yourselves and you shall see. The prophecy is coming into reality.

“We were late in this revelation, however,” He continues, “And it appears Count Dooku foresaw this before the date of conception. This is why he has taken Master Unduli captive, and this is why she is, for the near future at least, still living.”

There is a pause. Even for the Jedi, information like this takes a moment to soak in. "Are Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker aware of any of this at all?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks.

"We have decided to keep Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker unaware. They had already left by the time Master Yoda could seen the truth, and the added pressure of the Chosen One’s involvement is more likely to hinder their mission than it will help it." Mace says to Master Mundi.

"And who is the father?" Saesee Tiin asks.

Mace knits his fingers together. "Of that, both Master Yoda and I are currently unaware. It could be anyone who was on Geonosis with her. Though biologically we do know it's not a Geonosian, since their gametes aren't compatible."

"Of course it's not a Geonosian!" Shaak exclaims. "She may have broken the code, which is still bizarre and frankly hard to believe, but she still possesses eyes! I mean, _come on,_ have you ever seen a Geonosian?”

Even Piell, who is sitting to her left, places his hand on her arm to help calm her. It seems to help—she quietens down—though is still obviously agitated and unsteady. Yoda knows after some meditation she’ll come to accept and move on, and there is no shame in her taking a little time to do so.

He doesn’t sense any dangerous attachment to Luminara, since the Torgrutan Jedi has had two Padawans pass away in the past and had dealt with the loss admirably, but he make a mental note to watch her attachments closely for the next few weeks.

 Shaak, for her part, can only think about how preposterous the notion of Luminara Unduli coupling with a Geonosian is.

"I think there is one thing was can all take from this." Plo Koon says, tranquil as ever. "Master Unduli’s rescue must be our new priority, since this rescue must be successful before the child arrives. I have the upmost confidence in Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker’s ability to carry out this mission, though I do think it might be prudent to make sure re-enforcements are available when needed. I volunteer myself to follow their trail, and aid them in Master Unduli’s liberation.”

"I volunteer also." Shaak, unsurprisingly, raises her hand.

 "In light of the delicacy of this situation, I believe it may be practical to have Jedi following them closely—to their knowledge, of course.” Mace agrees. “Master Plo and Master Ti—be at the Hangar Bay by 1800h tonight and have a freighter duplicate ready to take off. Report in once you have made contact with Master Kenobi, and be sure to not to inform anyone on that mission of what we have discussed.” He stands, tall and stern. “Council dismissed.”

* * *

After fixing the communication up to perfect condition, Ahsoka falls back on the co-pilot chair with a wide grin. “You know, soon, I’ll be better at mechanics than you.”

"Don’t get ahead of yourself, Snips." Anakin says, patting her shoulder as if she was just another amateur.

Obi-Wan, who is sitting by the holocommunicator reading some war reports on a datapad, is more than a little surprised when a call starts to come through. It attracts Anakin and Ahsoka’s attention immediately, and Barriss, who has been meditating in her shared room with Ahsoka, rouses instantaneously also.

The transmission isn’t recognised—though it wouldn’t have been recognised from even the simplest of sources, since this is Ventress’s ship that has only been wiped 24 hours ago.

When Shaak Ti and Plo Koon appear before them, all four of the Jedi feel a small sense of calm wash over them. At least it isn’t Dooku or whoever else could potentially have the materials to hack into the ship’s systems. “Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, Padawan Offee, Padawan Tano.” Plo Koon acknowledges sequentially. “It is good to see you well.”

“You too, Master Plo.”

“How is your mission progressing?” Master Ti asks.

"Our mission had been thus far successful.” Obi-Wan replies. “Master Fisto has taken Ventress into custody and we have captured her ship. Our plans from here are still in progress, though we hope to reach Serenno within the month and work from there.”

There is a pregnant pause—Master Plo and Ti nodding gently.

“Should you need us, both I and Master Plo are to act as your reinforcements.” Shaak says.

“It is not at all meant as a slight.” Plo says in response to Anakin’s growing expression of annoyance. “I am sure you are all perfectly capable of carrying this mission out to the letter—though in light of the delicacy of this particular task, the council collectively believes reinforcements may be, at certain points, necessary.”

“Thank you, your aid is appreciated.” Obi-Wan says before Anakin has a chance to make a sarcastic retort.

“If you’re going to be travelling for a month, I think it’d be best if you restock on food.” Shaak offers. “Nar Shaddaa is fairly close to our position and practical if we are going to acquire goods without question. I suggest we meet there to discuss further strategy and restock before heading to Serenno.”

Though impatient to get going, Obi-Wan cannot deny the amount of problems a short stop at Nar Shaddaa would sort out. The planet itself certainly isn’t one he enjoys visiting—it’s infested with crime and pollution, though highly useful to stop at when one wasn’t on a particularly honest mission.

“That sounds good, we aren’t even a full day from Nar Shaddaa.” Anakin says. “We’ll meet you at the spaceport tomorrow at 0900h.”

“As you say.” The Torgrutan Master bows. “We wish you well, and shall see you tomorrow.”

With that, the hologram fizzles into nothing. “You know,” Ahsoka says. “You can get really nice shuuras on Nar Shaddaa. If we’re going there for food, we _could_ pick some up, right?”

Anakin rolls his eyes a little too dramatically. “You are such an amateur, Snips. _Everyone_ knows that the jogans on Nar Shaddaa are far superior to the shuuras.”

His Padawan cracks her knuckles. “You wanna fight me on this, Skyguy?”

“Please,” Barriss interrupts, massaging her temples. “If you’re going to fight about fruit, can you at least wait until me and Master Kenobi have vacated the room?”

* * *

It is only when she sees his face that Luminara allows herself to smile.

She runs into his arms and holds him tightly, burying her head into his chest, blissfully unaware of her surroundings. His laugh is the most beautiful melody in her ears, his to aura like a protective, warm bubble that she’ll never leave again is she can help it.

“I missed you so much.” She proclaims, gazing into his eyes like they are her very source of life.

“Shh.” He whispers, placing a finger to her lips. “You’ll wake the baby.”

Frowning, Luminara turns to see a wooden crib, rocking ever so gently from side to side. Her natural instinct is to ask what on earth he’s talking about, but before she can her throat goes dry without explanation.

The distinct sound of a baby crying fills her ears, coming from every direction, every corner and edge of the room—but when Luminara turns around to Obi-Wan he’s gone.

And Count Dooku stands in his place.

_This is a nightmare,_ she tells herself. _This isn’t real._

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

The child’s screams escalate until Luminara has to cover her ears, wincing at the overwhelming sound.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

Sinking onto her knees with her hands still firmly clasped over her ears, even the code ceases to calm her as it always has done before. Her mind is scattered, fingers trembling under the sheer force of sound, breath a mess of alternating ins and outs that are desperate and shallow.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

“Feed from your pain.” She can hear Dooku’s voice tell her. “Use it to make you stronger. Only then shall you be able to defend what is yours.”

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

“Every second of our lives, every breath, is filled with chaos and contemplation.” Dooku taunts. “Why  must you insist on letting the Jedi lies blind you? Why do you stop yourself _feeling_?”

_There is no death, there is the force._

If only.

Luminara Unduli wakes from her sleep in a cold sweat—breathing deeply to calm herself. _It’s only a nightmare,_ she tells herself. _There is nothing to fear._

But there _is._ Her life has turned into a continuous loop, the same every day, and yet always slightly different. Dooku brings her breakfast, lunch and dinner personally—tasting the food before her to prove that it isn’t poisoned. Not that she’d mind being poisoned at this point.

He talks with her often—at least once, if not two or three times a day. Sometimes of the Jedi, though as could be expected, his recent topics of conversation surround the child that was growing more and more powerful by the minute.

Luminara knows admittedly little about foetal progression—let alone with a force sensitive embryo—though is set on edge by the amount of sheer energy her child seems to be attracting and producing. Surely it isn’t normal—most force sensitive children start showing evidence of telekinetic abilities at one to two years old, though the evidence can be seen earlier from the midochlorian count. Perhaps it had been a trick of the mind, but Luminara could have sworn she saw a towel levitate about a week ago—and it had not been her own doing.

Dooku is in her room only minutes after Luminara wakes with a tray of breakfast food floating in front of him. “Good morning, _Master Unduli._ ”

“Count.”

“I could not help but notice,” He starts, setting the tray down on the floor and falling back into the armchair. “That during your rest you seemed quite troubled. Please, do share the content of your dream.”

She frowns. “I’m afraid I can’t remember it.”

“You can lie better that that, Luminara. Don’t insult me.”

Effectively ignoring him, she stands and walks towards the wardrobe where an oversized black tunic is waiting for her—along with bindings for her chest and something to cover her hair with.

“I can’t help but notice that your style is a little sombre.” Dooku says. “I could order some brighter colours for you, if you like. Some red, purple, maybe even a little blue.”

“Black clothing suits me just fine, Count.” She replies, without looking at him—dumping her load on the bed and then picking up her breakfast plate. “And I struggle to see why you’d concern yourself with such meaningless things.”

There is a pause, he takes something from his pocket and sticks it out for her. “I have a present for you.”

The object looks like a comlink to Luminara, a basic piece of technology that even the lowest of the Coruscanti can acquire. It takes her a minute to deem it safe before, slowly and carefully, she takes it from him. “It’s a comlink.” She states, twirling it around in her fingers to try and find something different about it.”

He nods. “It is—or was. I’ve had some modifications made so, obviously, you cannot contact anyone with it.”

Luminara frowns. “It’s just a broken comlink, then? Why are you giving this to me?”

“Turn it on.”

She puts in neatly down on the bed next to her. “In a minute.” In addition to the fact she has no desire to see whatever Dooku’s been doing with that comlink, there is a bowl of porridge sitting to her left that spikes her attention far more. Carrying another person has, as one would have expected, increased her appetite—something Dooku has clearly noted since he brings her bigger portions that he had previously.

Her reply clearly frustrates him but, but in true Jedi fashion, he pushes his frustration down in favour of eating his own breakfast. It is clear, to Luminara at least, that Dooku has not forgotten all of his Jedi teachings.

Once they are finished, Luminara glances to the comlink lying quite eerily to her right.

“Turn it on.” Dooku repeats, smiling lazily from the armchair he’s taken temporary residence in.

Nodding reluctantly, Luminara takes the comlink in her hands and examines it once more. There is nothing seemingly unusual about it physically, so her conclusion it that Dooku has put some sort of holo on it designed to upset her.

_Breathe,_ she tells herself. _Do not allow him to vex you._

Pressing the on button, a blue holo shoots up from it. It takes her a minute to figure out what it is she’s actually looking at, but when she does, fear pounces on her mind quicker than she could have anticipated, and a hand subconsciously snakes to her stomach protectively.

“It was quite simple, actually.” Dooku states, running his tongue over his bottom lip. “You see, I had one of the medical droids place a camera inside your womb when you first arrived so we could keep track of both you and the foetuses progress. Nifty, isn’t it?”

Closing her eyes, Luminara feels horribly violated and exposed. Her natural instinct as a _living person_ is to claw his face to shreds, but instead she breathes, and summons a cold smile. “How very considerate of you, Count.” She says.

When Count Dooku then gets thrown against the wall less than a second later, Luminara is in complete shock. He says something foul in Mando’a, and rubs his forehead. “That wasn’t very Jedi like, now, was it?”

“It...I didn’t...” Luminara feels her stomach turn and gulps—she knows exactly what did that.

Oh, what sort of creature lies inside her to possess such power?

* * *

At the start of the second week on Ventress’ ship, Obi-Wan starts to really want a shower.

It’s not like he stinks or anything—almost thirty years of close experience with the force has taught him how to rejuvenate his body without soap and water. Somehow he still feels grimy though, and quietly misses the simple comforts of home.

But even more than that, he misses Luminara, so the shower can wait.

Ahsoka and Anakin had both decided to get some sleep a few hours ago, and since neither Barriss nor Obi-Wan felt particularly tired they choose to stay up. Both Padawan and Master are sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats in a comfortable silence, mulling over their similar thoughts.

"Where did you first meet my Master, Master Kenobi?" Barriss asks somewhat shyly. They’ve been in close quarters long enough for Obi-Wan to understand the young Mirialan’s natural shy temperament.

"Before I can remember.” Obi-Wan replies. “We were both brought to the temple as infants, and I’m just under two years her elder, so in the crèche I suppose.”

At first glance, Barriss is like a mini Luminara. She works hard, and to all who know her only from her shining record, seems like the perfect future knight. After spending enough time to get to know her better, Obi-Wan has begun to doubt if Barriss is really the perfect student she tries so desperately to appear like.

It isn’t anything to with her intellect—she’s extremely bright, with deep compassion for all and an analytical mind that that is critical for a Jedi General or strategist, though she does seem to seek out peaceful means first and foremost, as any Jedi should. And when violence does break out, she is impressive with a lightsaber, preferring a refined Soresu style, and adept in her telekinetic abilities. There is something about her though, such desperation to please, anxiety when failure could be met, that makes Obi-Wan truly pity her.

More than one Padawan has been orphaned in situations similar to this; neither Barriss nor Luminara deserve that.

"And because of that,” He continues after a pregnant pause. “I know your Master better than most—know her well enough to understand her strength. She’ll make it though this, Barriss—as will you and I.”

Barriss nods, biting her lip. "Before...before all this I could always hear her through our bond, even when she wasn’t in a room with me. Her presence always has been somewhat of a comfort to me, just knowing that she’ll reply should I reach out is enough for me to keep going. I can still feel her, enough to know she’s alive, but I can’t _hear_ her. It’s...I’ve never been more scared, Master Kenobi.”

"Don’t give in to fear, Barriss." Obi-Wan says straight away—his natural Jedi reflex. "That is what our enemies want you to do." He puts a comforting hand on Barriss' shoulder. "You are a Jedi, Barriss, and the relationship between Master and Padawan is the closest thing to family that we get. It is only natural that you would worry for her." He makes sure not to use the word ‘fear’—since it is not the Jedi way, and despite his own mishaps, and Barriss _is_ still young and impressionable. "Master Qui-Gon Jinn was my Master, and perhaps I worried for him more than was reasonable. Have you heard of him?”

"Yes—Master Luminara spoke of him on occasion." Barriss says. "She found him to be...the type to go along with the path the force lead him down, if I remember correctly.  And he was the one who discovered Master Skywalker, I believe.”

"He was." Obi-Wan agrees. "He was the best Master I could have asked for—I remember, in my first few years of being a Padawan, he took me to Mandalore. We were there for months and nothing happened, he hadn’t even told me what we were supposed to be doing there.” He chuckles, recalling the memory. “Eventually I got so bored I ventured out on my own, and befriended the new duchess, Satine Kryze. At night we’d go out together to stop a plot that was rapidly quickening to overthrow her—though I felt terribly guilty while doing so, since my Master knew nothing of it.

“When I did tell my Master, he smiled and said 'Well done, Padawan. Your mission is complete.' He’d already known all about the plot, but had been waiting for me to use my own instincts to sort the situation out by myself. I’ll remember that lesson until the day I join the force. While being one of the most, let’s say controversial, Master’s at the temple at the time, I still think he was the best teacher I could have asked for."

"He sounds like a great man,” Barriss smiles. “Though Master Luminara isn’t like that at all. She is strict with me, but does admittedly encourage me to take free time and spend more time engaging in recreational activities. When I first became her Padawan, I think I frustrated her greatly."

Obi-Wan stifles a laugh. "When you first became her Padawan, your Master had just gotten out of...let’s say a difficult patch. She has become a far better Jedi because of you, Barriss, and I hope you know that. I am sure you frustrated her—at least, not personally.”

She frowns. "What do you mean—‘a difficult patch’? She never mentioned anything like that to me...”

Obi-Wan pauses for a moment, wondering how he’s going to word his explanation.“Her own relationship with her Master was...very different to most.” He explains slowly. “And had led to several years of extreme repression. I think, should you wish to know anymore, you should probably ask her yourself.”

"I can say with certainty that she wouldn’t tell me anything, Master Kenobi." Barriss looks down. "Master Luminara is someone that I confide in, that I trust indefinitely, but it is not, I think, a two way system. In truth, I know very little about her as a person—she speaks never of her emotions, and only occasionally of her life before taking me on as a padawan—“ Her voice falters, and she takes a deep breath. “I just...I don’t want to let her down.”

Obi-Wan can sympathize, and gently places his hand on her shoulder."Every Jedi has their ways of dealing with things—your Master’s is too keep her emotions to herself. And I know that she’s proud of you, for she has told me. So proud, Barriss—I truly believe that you are, in every sense, the only thing she could never turn her back on. “”

He smiles at her—a real smile, for the first time in a while, not the kind he puts on for civility. "I've known her for a very long time, Padawan, and can say with pride that she is one of my closet friends." _Closet friend and love of my life._

Barriss smiles back. "I'd like it if we could work together more once we get her back to the temple and this is all over, Master Kenobi.”

"I'd like that too."

* * *

Count Dooku reclines on the armchair while Luminara picks at a piece of bread, regarding her cautiously. “Tell me,” He says. “What do you know of the Chosen One?”

She swallows a chunk of bread, squinting slightly. "The Chosen One is prophesied to bring balance to the force.

"And the Jedi believe, or believed, it to be young Skywalker, do they not?” Dooku asks.

She is silent.

 “But what do _you_ believe, Luminara?”

“Prophecies have never been my area of study.” She says. “Perhaps it is true, perhaps it is not. As of now it concerns me little.”

He looks like he’s about to laugh. "What if I told you that _you_ were the Chosen One?"

"Then I would call you deluded." She replies, swallowing another chunk of bread.

"No, a powerful Jedi you are, but not the Chosen One." He shakes his head. “And what about your child’s father? Is he the Chosen One, do you think?”

She remains completely blank faced. “I would assume not.”

"See, at first I thought that the father was, in fact, Skywalker." He says—Luminara refrains from grimacing. Anakin Skywalker has a very strong connection with the force and has done good in the universe, but he also unpredictable, and his future is clouded.

Though, she supposes, Obi-Wan trusts him. He cannot be that bad, for if he was he wouldn’t not be a Jedi.

"He has the highest midochlorian count that the Jedi have encountered for centuries, and so it would make sense for you to fall for him. Power is attractive to most, and you too, I’m sure.”

The idea of being with someone for their power sickens Luminara—to give yourself to someone for anything other than love and trust is disgusting, vulgar and shallow. She feels this a little too strongly, perhaps, projects the slightest frustration into the force Dooku picks up on it.

 "No,” He grins. “Of all the people the noble and disciplined Luminara Unduli would allow to knock her up, that post adolescent boy certainly isn’t one of them, no matter the midochlorian count.

“So my second thought was Ki-Adi-Mundi, since he was present on Geonosis with you, and has permission from the council to...mate, as it were." The term 'mate' almost makes her choke on her bread. "And you could have potentially justified it that way to yourself, I suppose. But I once knew Master Mundi when I served the Jedi, and I understood him well enough to know that he wouldn’t ever stray away from his—what, seven wives, is it now? Let alone with a _you.”_

“Yes, I am quite displeasing.” She deadpans.

"Your complexion is hardly an attractive colour—and those tattoos are hardly doing you any favours." He looks oddly sympathetic. “I wouldn’t call you _ugly,_ with effort you could probably be comely, but evidently the Jedi have held you back from your potential.”

"My tattoos are symbols of achievement, and it is an honour to have them.” She says coolly. “I do not care for my appearance. It does not matter.”

“I suppose my opinion doesn’t matter; if that’s what Master Kenobi likes, then so be it."  Her calm facade crumbles for only a millisecond, but that is enough for him to see. "You love him, don’t you?"

"No."

He scowls. "Don't lie now. It’s hardly my fault that you’ve decided to break your precious code and surrender your heart to someone who, more than likely, just used you for the night. I knew Kenobi, you’ll remember, since Qui-Gon was my student. His affections have drifted from person to person many a time—Satine Kryze, Siri Tachi, Cerasi...”

_He wouldn’t do that,_ she tells herself firmly. _He couldn’t do that..._

* * *

It is finally time—they can see Serenno in the distance. This is what everything comes down to.

Anakin turns on communication with the fleet guarding Serenno as Ventress’ ship drifts closer and closer. “My name is Alio Mereli.” He says. “I have information regarding the capture of Asajj Ventress, and bring her ship as a token of my goodwill.”

"Ship scanning in progress." A robotic voice replies. “Three more life forms detected. Explain.”

"They're rebels against the Republic—come to pledge their loyalty to Count Dooku, if he will be so good to accept us.” Anakin says in a thick Coruscanti accent. “Prepared to help in her rescue, should the Count deem them worthy.”

There is silence. Ahsoka holds her breath as the communicator shots off, and looks anxiously out of the window. The tension can be cut with a knife, until the ship begins to be sucked into a leading cruiser she realises that she may be being taken to her excecution.

Because they haven’t let them through.

She runs into the med-room where Obi-Wan and Barriss are waiting. "They haven't let us through—and now they’re pulling us aboard their ship.”

Obi-Wan turns his comlink on straight away. "Master Ti, Master Plo? Can you hear me, I repeat, can you hear me?"

Shaak Ti replies, though the holo is turned off. "I can hear you Master Kenobi."

"We’re being pulled in to the ship— I don’t think we’ll make it." Before she can reply the ship shudders and the side hatch is prised open. They can here the heavy clang of droid footsteps against the floor, knowing that in a matter of minutes there is a large chance they’ll be either prisoners or corpses. _This is exactly what_ wasn't _supposed to happen. Oh Force._ Obi-Wan drops the comlink onto the ground and stamps on it, the others copying him, for fear of them being captured and the history read.

"Okay." Anakin whispers to them, practically diving into the med-bay. "I have a plan." He gestures for them to follow him and goes out to greet the battle droids, brushing down his Circarpouran robes and smiling. "I am Alio Mereli, but you can call me Al." H sticks his hand out for the droid to shake.

"These are my friends—who hope to be granted a audience with the Count, to discuss Asajj Ventress’ rescue and our ultimate relocation out of the Republic.”

The droid looks at them blankly for a moment, as any droid would. "You may discuss relocation with him. But we have orders not to let you onto the surface.”

Anakin feigns offence. "But why? I'm a personal man, you see, I like do everything face to face." Ahsoka can feel laughter bubbling at the bottom of her stomach and valiantly suppresses it.

"Count Dooku is currently housing a guest. He is not to be disturbed under any circumstances." The droid tells him. "If you wish to speak to him, I will take you to a holocommunicator.”

Anakin nods, putting his hand out as if to say _after you._

The droid leads them to a room with a large holo—like the kind they have in the war room back at the temple. They all know that the second Dooku sees them they'll be imprisoned—he’d recognise Obi-Wan and Anakin facially instantly, and Ahsoka and Barriss would most likely also be familiar to him.

Actually, Ahsoka is surprised the droids didn't have them searched upon arrival— the robes and baggy and could cover a lot, and had they been searched the droids would have found four lightsabers and four Jedi prisoners. Dooku's forces are getting sloppy.

"Count Dooku is not able to take audience right now." A different droid enters the room, a tactical droid from the looks of it. "The Confederacy of Independent Systems will be happy to house you until he is available."

Ahsoka knows that they were walking on very thin ice, and yet she felt strangely proud. They had done well to get this far, right?

And realistically, when working with Anakin Skywalker, when are you _not_ walking on thin ice?

* * *

4 months after arrival to her comfortable cell, Luminara notices a small bump forming over her abdomen. Before there had been a little swelling, but nothing particularly different to what happened when, every year or so, she would go out to a restaurant with Obi-Wan and Quinlan and eat a little too much—or when she used to get her period. Not that Luminara has had her period in years—it is impractical as a Jedi so all female Jedi are given medication to stop the blood, or get their reproductive systems surgically removed.

Luminara has always felt that getting parts of her body taken out of her for an inconvenience that is completely natural is unnecessary—though now she wonders whether it would have been a better choice, since her medication, apparently, did not double as contraception.

But now it is was really showing. It is the second trimester (or at least that's what Dooku has told her) which meant that that the baby is starting to look moderately person shaped. The holo Dooku gave her is proof of that and sometimes she looks at it, wonders whether this ‘miracle of life’ is in fact a curse in her particular situation.

And as much as she keeps telling herself to not get sentimental or attached this person growing inside of her, Luminara cannot help having a deep primal urge to protect her unborn child. It is human nature, a biological impulse that has been keeping children alive for thousands upon thousands of years—even a Jedi can’t escape that.

So when she sleeps, Luminara guiltily dreams of Obi-Wan and their baby—dreams of the family she can never have, of the forbidden fantasy that cannot be.

Unless, however remotely small the possibility is, the Jedi rescue her.

Are they even still looking for her, though? She doubts it. They've probably assumed she is dead by now, as she will be after the child was born—the rescue of a sole Jedi is often a misuse of valuable and important resources when it requires so much that could be used to save entire planets, entire races.

No, the lack of her presence will, for the vast majority of the Jedi, make very little difference to everyday life.  But those she is close to—Obi-Wan, Shaak and _Barriss..._

_Oh, Barriss._

There are so many unspoken words between her and her apprentice, so many things she _wishes_ she could have said but didn't for fear of falling into the vile claws of attachment. So many years of lying to herself, _pretending_ she is indifferent when her brave, strong, beautiful Padawan deserves _so much more._

_Oh someone save me, help me, kill me, please._

* * *

 

It is another waiting game, and they all know it.

Obi-Wan and his companions have been taken to a small room that serves as their quarters—a small, cramped bedroom and ‘fresher with only one bed that Ahsoka has gracefully taken (Barriss and Obi-Wan himself being too modest themselves to claim the bed, and Anakin striking bad luck in a coin toss).

He wonders what Qui-Gon would do, were he here. Would he have taken the frontal approach, attacked the guards and seized control of the fleet before any counterattack could be launched, or would he wait for opponent to make the first move?

At the present moment he is swaying slightly towards the first option, simply because the first move of their foe would most likely be execution or torture at this point. He does doubt the ability of four Jedi to defeat a fleet of droids, however, and probability states that both options are a death sentence.

The others are all resting as they should after a long day, with a long day ahead, but Obi-Wan finds himself staring at the ceiling unable to drift off. All he can see is _her,_ looking at him—the ghost of her lips on his, her delicate brush of her fingers against his chest, her smile and her laugh.

Her eyes are big and royal blue—trusting and gentle eyes, her nose rounded and shadowed. Lips a dark purple-black colour, curved and soft against his own. The tattoos down her chin up to her jaw symbolize her achievements through the means of Mirialan culture, the jaw itself shaping her face that was deceptively angular, her cheekbones prominent and bone structure strong—though not apparent from a single look.

 Luminara's hair is a deep, shining black and goes down to her waist in soft waves that come from it being up all the time. It had been strange to see her without the headdress to start with, that night, and yet she looked even more beautiful without (something Obi-Wan hadn't imagined possible).

Her body is slim and fit, curves normally covered up by robes and the typical tunic she always wears, hands and shoulders tattooed like her chin. Obi-Wan loves everything about her; the amount he desperately wants to see her again is becoming unbearable.

Had she not been a Jedi, Obi-Wan doesn’t believe she would approve of war at all. She is from Mirial originally, and while she knows little of her biological family, she had been informed that they travelled often—traditionally spending one year on Mirial for everyone one year spent abroad. They had been on Kiros when Luminara was discovered—though, when she relayed this to Obi-Wan, she had indicated that perhaps her parents were not as simple as she makes out.

It’s not like she knows.

Some Jedi choose to return to their home planet after the trials to find out about their past but Luminara, like Obi-Wan, had chosen not to. There is nothing for her there, she had said. Her parents had been killed long ago, and there is no purpose in dwelling on the past.

"Master, are you awake?" Anakin whispers from the other side of Barriss, who is lying between them. Obi-Wan is almost surprised that his old apprentice is awake, but then again there never had been a moment when Anakin was truly as rest

"Yes." He replies in a hushed tone.

"Do we have a plan for tomorrow?"

"I don't really know what we're going to do." Obi-Wan admits, scratching his chin gently through his beard. "There's two ways we can approach things. One is to just rush in and hope for the best, and the other is be tactical and wait for their move before acting."

He can't see his face, but can hear Anakin sighing across the room. "I just—I don't think I've ever been a mission quite like this. I've been in dangerous situations, sure, but it's not me I worry about. There's you to start with, but I know you can take care of yourself, but we're responsible for Barriss and Ahsoka. And I'm not even onto Master Unduli yet. I don't know how we're going to pull this one off, Master."

"Barriss and Ahsoka are more capable than you think, Anakin." Obi-Wan says calmly—which betrays all of her innermost thoughts. "But I understand what you mean. I went through quite the same thing with you."

"Really? I was so well behaved, though, Master."

Obi-Wan snorts. "About as well behaved as a wild Zillo beast, yes. I was constantly worried about you when you were still my apprentice— if I was a good teacher, if you were taking in _anything_ that I was saying. It took me a while, but I now realise that you were just as capable as I was at that time. Ahsoka and Barriss are their own people, and they have their own talents—Barriss may not be quite as adept in her form as you or Ahsoka, but has devoted herself to healing instead. I mean, you couldn’t even heal a splinter, Anakin.”

He can hear Anakin chuckling under his breath. "You're right, I know that. It's just hard sometimes."

"I know, I know. Just-"

An alarm sounds, Barriss and Ahsoka shoot up immediately. "What's happening?" Ahsoka asks groggily.

"I think we'd better investigate." Anakin says, jumping up to the door and opening it cautiously. As he does so, the alarms blare louder and louder which does make Obi-Wan cringe. “I’m gonna head to the bridge.”

“No, Anakin, don’t—“

It isn’t long before Obi-Wan, Barriss and Ahsoka are sprinting after Anakin as he heads towards the bridge.

There are a surprising lack of living creatures on this fleet, Obi-Wan observes as they run in the opposite direction to a sea of droids. The sirens on the ship are sounding with even more volume, a painful sound that they all try to ignore but cannot help wincing at.

"ALL DROIDS TO ESCAPE PODS." A robotic voice says through a speaker, they all stop in their tracks. "ALL DROIDS TO ESCAPE PODS."

"The ships going down." Anakin realises aloud.

"It...it must be Master Plo and Master Ti doing it! I can't think of any other way this could happen." Ahsoka grins, despite the situation. "Where are the escape pods? We can take one directly onto Serenno if we hurry."

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and calls upon the force to guide him. "This way." He says after a moment, leading the group in the opposite direction Anakin had been going. Before long they reach the escape pods, three of which were left.

"Get out of the way!" Ahsoka cries as they try and get through the hundreds of droids trying to board the remaining escape pods.

"Droids take priority over unidentified guests. You must remain on the ship." One droid tells her in its robotic voice, sticking its hand up.

"We can stay here! We'll die!" Barriss cries, shocked.

"You will go down with the ship, or go down now." Another says, and about thirty blasters are pulled out. Obi-Wan gulps, and realises that it really has been a little while since his lightsaber has seen any action. His hand goes to the concealed weapon.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Master?" Anakin whispers to him as another pod leaves.

Obi-Wan tries not to grin. "Exactly."

Four lightsabers are taken out in a rush of blue and green and begin cutting through droids before they can react. It feels good to get this sort of action after a month of being completely stoic on a ship, Obi-Wan thinks. Once a path is clear, they all rush into the closest pod and shut the door behind them, launching themselves towards Serenno.

Anakin sits in the pilot seat, steering the pod on a clearer course to the surface. Obi-Wan releases a breah he hasn’t realised he is holding.

"Well, that didn’t exactly go to plan." Barriss sighs, biting her lip. "But we're one step closer to my Master—however unpredictably. Thank you, Masters, Ahsoka."

Despite knowing it's a significant achievement to even get onto Serenno, Obi-Wan still can't help feeling depressed about it. Yes, they've gotten to Serenno, but they don't have any sort of plan from here on out. They can't just rock up at wherever Luminara is being held and go on their merry way—they don't even know _where_ she is being held (though Obi-Wan is leaning towards Dooku's personal home, since on the cruiser the droids had said he has a sguest that was keeping him occupied).

"So what do we do when we land?" Ahsoka asks.

Anakin shrugs. "Find some people. We can try and blend in."

Ahsoka snorts. "Blend in? Have you _seen_ what we're wearing? We look like we're from Circarpous IV, _not_ Serenno. And it’s not like these robes are subtle or anything. What do you propose we do about that, Master Skywalker?"

"I don't know... wear the nature." Anakin is fiddling with his lightsaber hilt. "We can find some leaves and wear those."

"Actually, I think it would be best if we didn't meet any of the locals." Barriss shakes her head. "Serenno is largely covered in forests and mountains with a very small population, it'll be best if stay out of the way of civilisation. Count Dooku runs the entire planet, if anyone catches the scent that we're offworlders we'll be send strait to him. And with what we're wearing, it won't take long for them to realise."

They all agree with what Barriss says, and continue planning their route to Luminara.

Obi-Wan sends a prayer to whomever may be listening that it won't take too long.


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue attempt.

Shaak Ti feels a little guilty about their position.

That's a lie—she feels extremely, tremendously, enormously guilty about their position.

Plo emerges from his chamber and—underneath his mask—smiles. “I could sense you’re fretting from my bed. What troubles you so?” He sits opposite her as she nibbles at the end of the ration bar she regrets opening.

She sighs. "I cannot help feel that Kenobi and Skywalker should have been informed about the Chosen One...about Luminara’s predicament.”

Plo looks at her curiously, threading his fingers together and pulling them apart at a steady pace "That information would have put a great deal more pressure on them, not to mention their young Padawans.” He says. “Though there are other contributing factors.”

Before this trip, Shaak hasn’t really gotten to know Plo Koon very well—but now, after more than a month of travelling and taking down a large Separatist cruiser together, they definitely have a closer bond. Over their time together she has learnt a great deal about him; he is an extraordinary pilot, a well respected and proven general, and seems to (quite frustratingly) realise things oft before her.

 "What contributing factors?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The unspoken ones.”

"Well, please, do speak them." Shaak exclaims. "I personally see no reason why they should be kept unaware.”

"The date of conception goes back to Geonosis, where Master Unduli was ultimately captured." Plo explains. "There were hundreds of clones with them, of course, but the only two male Jedi were Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker—the chances of one of them being the father of her child is rather significantly high. The knowledge that she is with child would most likely make the mission more personal than it already is, and temper the judgement.”

Shaak is silent for a moment. “She was certainly acquainted with both—and has been friends with Obi-Wan since they were younglings.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“But still...” She crosses her arms. “I find it very challenging to believe she would...do anything of the sort with either of them, or any of her clones. I for one know exactly how strict she is with her men. Gree saw a few strands of her hair once and she almost had a fit. That was a just a few strands of hair...not—not _that._ ”

He laughs. “Perhaps it was one from her battalion. Perhaps it was not. Only she and the father know for sure. And am I correct in thinking by ‘that’ you refer to sexual intercourse?”

Shaak grins. “A rather scientific way to put it, Master. But yes. I know we don’t have to be celibate but...you don’t know her as I do.”

"I don't know her well." Plo admits. "Though from what I've heard, your description is accurate. Perhaps that night she needed an escape from her strict lifestyle—if the visions are true and this child will be the Chosen One, then she always has been destined to carry it; this was always going to happen. Fate is inescapable. I’m sure, if and when we see her again, you can ask her anything you wish.”

She smiles. “I most definitely will. If she thinks I'm letting her get away with a dirty night of sexual intercourse she's got another thing coming." She can’t stop the laugh that escapes her lips. "Though seriously. She's getting a talk."

 

* * *

 

It's halfway through the fourth month when Luminara feels the first little kick. It shocks her at first, takes her completely by surprise. "What...?" She whispers to herself, placing a hand on her stomach to feel the kicking motion again against her palm. It is so completely unlike anything she's ever felt before—it gives her a warm feeling parallel to one of slight panic as she acknowledges that yes, she does actually have another person inside her, and yes, this person is part of _her._

_But...it's already so big,_ she thinks to herself, thinking back to the image on the comlink Dooku gave her. _How am I going to get it out?_

She's never seen a birth before under any circumstance, but once helped a struggling pregnant woman to a maternity ward on her way back from a market on Coruscant with Barriss. There are maternity wards in every hospital and medbay save the ones Luminara is normally at, since the Jedi have no need.

No, Luminara Unduli has never seen birth, but she's _heard_ it.

The maternity ward had sounded more like a torture ward when she was there, screaming and crying as people came out of people. It just doesn’t sound right—it’s person-ception. _People should just lay eggs,_ Luminara thinks. _That would save a lot of pain and hassle._

But mammals like her don't lay eggs, so she sits in the armchair feeling as her baby kicks. It isn't that she dislikes the feeling—actually, she is beginning to quite enjoy the idea that _she_ has created this thing, given life—but it’s all melancholy because she knew as soon as she does birth this child (in an extremely painful and scary manner that is looming over her eerily) it will no longer be hers.

Sometimes she allows herself to think of her child as a 'he' or ‘she’ rather than an 'it'. Anything more than that will break her heart, but she cannot help having a little curiosity. When she’s awake it’s easy enough to keep the deep, sentimental ideas thoughts at bay, but as soon as she falls asleep the dreams flood into her mind uncontrollably.

Dreams of Obi-Wan throwing a ball with a little girl, of herself reading with a little boy—of being safe in her love’s arms once again, of all those ideals she’d once deemed childish fancy. Oh, how is any of this fair? What has she done to deserve this?

_(You broke the code, slut, danced with the dark side until you could no longer tell the difference between right and wrong)._

_(Is there that far left to fall?)_

 

* * *

 

 

A bright fire burns in the centre of Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Barriss’ temporary camp, charring large chunks of Roba black with smoke. Anakin already has a half-eaten morsel on a stick, poised ready for another bite.

"Can I just say—I am extremely proud of myself." He says mid-mouthful. "You all saw how aggressive that Roba was."

"You did approach it with your lightsaber on, Anakin.” Obi-Wan muses. “Were you expecting a warm greeting?”

“It didn’t _have_ to charge at me!”

“You charged at _it_ first, Anakin.”

"It’s been almost a week since we landed on this planet," Barriss says, setting her meat on her lap, unconsciously emitting nerves that have been slowly growing around her since their mission started. "And we are still no closer to finding my Master."

Ahsoka puts her hand up. "I disagree. We know where she is now."

Barriss rolls her eyes. "Master Skywalker attacking a farmer on accident and asking for Count Dooku's location does not count as progress, Ahsoka.”

"Well, we know now. He's in his palace."

"Count Dooku's palace isn't much to go off, especially since the farmer ran off before we could get directions. Our best plan right now is to wander around Serenno until we bump into something that looks like a palace, under the assumption she'll be with him." Barriss sighs and tugs a piece of meat of her bone, putting it in her mouth and chewing slowly.

"Barriss is right." Obi-Wan agrees. "We need a plan that isn't just harassing farmers."

"I think harassing is a bit harsh. I bumped into him, and just happened to have a blaster in my hands." Anakin grins innocently.

"I still don't want to know where you got that blaster." Obi-Wan sighs, throwing his bone on the floor.

The conversation fizzles into silence, and before long they stamp the fire out and calm themselves for meditation.

The four of them sit there for hours, feeling the ground underneath them, the wind all around them. When in a state of focus only found when practising meditation one can hear the gentle swaying of trees, scattering of small creatures, the in breaths and out breaths of others around. Obi-Wan sorts through his thoughts, desperately trying to find something that could help them find Luminara.

Barriss finds the answer their looking for first and Obi-Wan isn't far behind her.

"North." She says aloud. "We just have to follow our noses north and we'll find Count Dooku. I can’t feel her presence, but I can feel something in the force pulling me there."

“I felt it too.” Obi-Wan adds, quieter.

Anakin and Ahsoka stand up. "We'll start when the sun rises tomorrow." Anakin tells everyone.

_I'm coming, love. I'm coming._

 

* * *

 

 

"You’ve gained weight again, Master Unduli. It seems you do every day now." Dooku says as he comes in with two bowls of Eopie stew and a large jug of water. He sets the food down on the table and goes over to the bed, where she has been trying to read a book called _Dystopia_ for the sixth time. "Could I perhaps feel?”

"No." She says firmly, one arm instinctively wrapping protectively over her stomach.

"I bring sad news." He falls back in the armchair, picking at his finger nails. "Jedi have been spotted on Serenno. I think they're coming to steal you from me. There's already been attack on my fleet as well. It's been a most disappointing month."

Her heart jumps. "So we're on Serenno, then?"

"I forget how in the dark you are at times." He smirks, and sits up straight. "How do you want me to kill them? I was thinking about making it a long, painful death, you see. But I think a public whipping first might be more appropriate." His face lights up at the thought. "With you sitting by my side watching it all happen.” Luminara doesn’t allow that to hurt her. He’s probably lying. They might not even be on Serenno—these Jedi he speaks of most likely don’t exist.

"I'd rather not attend such an event." She replies blankly, eyeing the food. "Can you please taste the food. I wouldn’t like to be poisoned.”

"Alright then." He takes a small chunk of meat from her bowl and chews it slowly, rinsing it down with the water. He frowns. "The cooks could have done better on this one. Sorry, Luminara. I'll tell them to make something more appropriate for a woman with a...growing appetite next time.”

She almost corrects his use of her first name, but finds that she doesn’t have the energy to do so.

He hands her the bowl and she tries to look mildly uninterested, but her stomach has been growling for hours so it's a challenge. "It's fine." She says, after taking a mouthful.

"Tell me—if you ever, by chance, encountered your precious love Kenobi again, would you be happy?" Dooku asks, taking his own stew onto his lap.

"He isn’t my ‘precious love’, and it would depend on the circumstance.”

Dooku frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Should you capture him and torture the poor man in front of me then, no, I would not be so happy to see him again.” She tells him, bringing another forkful of food to her lips and feeling her stomach settle.

He grins. "As far as Jedi go, you do have more intellect than usual, don’t you? I’d imagine Skywalker would just grunt at me, or your love would just demand to see his own partner again—should that be you or any of the many other women he’s been with over the years.”

"Sorry to disappoint you. And he is not 'my love'." She says, though it's not true, and his statement about Obi-Wan’s promiscuous nature stabs her heart. "The Jedi do not form attachments—I had one moment of weakness that has been debatably regretful, and am over that emotion.”

"Let’s think about this for a moment,” He begins, between mouthfuls. "Do you really think you wouldn’t run into his arms with joy in the unlikely event that he miraculously rescues you? And even if that did happen, you wouldn’t be a Jedi anymore since you’ve quite clearly broken the _sacred_ code.”

Of course, she has thought about that, and knows that there would, hypothetically, be consequences to her actions. Really though, it matters not, because she's made her peace that her life will last as long as her baby is inside her. At this point she’s just a living incubator.

The baby kicks her on the side of her stomach, and she rests her hand gently there as if to comfort it. It must know she's its mother, she thinks, since it seems to calm when she rests her hand over it, or talks to it quietly. She hopes that, while the baby will have no memory of her, it will always know somehow that its mother loved it.

Luminara was about nine months old when she last saw her own mother and has no recollection whatsoever, so the chances of this child knowing her love for it is so improbable that it’s basically not worth thinking about.

Still, she likes to think it could be true.

"I have broken the code." She admits grudgingly, turning her attention back to the Sith Lord. "But we both know I’ll be dead before the council can make any sort of decision regarding that particular fact.”

"Dead indeed."

 

* * *

 

They are trudging bitterly through the Serenno forests. Obi-Wan isn't quite sure how long they've been travelling for since most of their electronic equipment was fried when the escape pod hit the ground, though is self-aware enough to understand that it has been a significant amount of time.

It has certainly been weeks, probably a little over a month, from their combined estimate. Anakin and Ahsoka have been trying to keep Barriss and Obi-Wan in good spirits throughout entire journey but their efforts are slowly declining in success as they walk on and on seemingly without any progress. They don't understand—Luminara doesn't mean as much to them. For them, it isn't a matter of the heart, and that makes it _so much easier._

He knows that Luminara is the closest thing to family Barriss has, they have a bond that is almost more like mother and daughter than Master and Padawan. This is something that the group as a while is aware of—unlike his own affections. None of them could understand it, and yet part of him wants to share it in a strange way, wants their love to live on even if he dies tomorrow.

If Luminara does not survive, he knows he cannot either. He wonders if she feels the same.

"Do you guys see that?" Ahsoka asks, pointing between groups of dense trees.

"Ahsoka, I swear, if this is another poor attempt at a bantha joke-"

Obi-Wan interrupts the beginning of Barriss' threat. "She's right. Look." He points to a dull green glow that they can just make out, like a distant star, only this isn't anywhere near as far away as a star would be.

They all start running towards it, half in excitement of finding what they had been looking for, half in fear that they'll, once again, be disappointed. "There!" Anakin almost jumps in excitement as the palace comes into view. "Snips, I swear, I could kiss you!"

She smiles, clapping her hands softly together. "That is such a relief. I was starting to think we were on the wrong planet or something."

Anakin laughs. "Well, I suppose landing on the wrong side of the planet wasn't too practical."

"How are we going to get in?" Barriss asks, following her own initiative and beginning to climb a tree. They all copy her, climbing the highest trees they can find to get a clearer view. The palace is large with a green pulsating gem-like object pointing outwardly (probably for dramatic effect, it being Dooku’s)—Obi-Wan assumes that's what Ahsoka saw.

He closes his eyes to tries hard to sense Luminara’s force signature, and for first time in so many months he can feel her, gently licking at the side of his mind like a dying flame. "I can sense her." He says. "She's definitely inside."

"Me too." Barriss says. "Though her force signature is weak...which could be for one of two reasons. One is that she's on the far side of the castle and we aren't close enough to pick up her signature clearly. And the other—" Obi-Wan can feel waves of her sadness echoing through the force, "Is that she's incredibly weak—dying."

For a long moment it looks like Barriss is going to cry, but the girl manages to suck it up and focus on the palace.

_No...she isn't dying. She isn't, I can save her, I'm here now,_ Obi-Wan assures himself. "We need to get in there as soon as possible." Anakin says.

"Yeah, but how? It's really heavily guarded." Ahsoka replies, gesturing to the hundreds of little people that could only be droids they can see.

"I'm not sure if this'll work, but I am beginning to formulate a plan." Anakin says, studying the palace as closely as he can from the distance. "But I'd be willing to bet my life that there are air vents running somewhere along the back wall of that palace. If we can get in through those, we could avoid the initial security problem."

"I'm not sure we're going to fit into air vents, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighs.

"Well, it's that or a ridiculous amount of droids and possibly Dooku in the flesh, since he's almost definitely here." Anakin counters. "I'm sure we can squeeze in. If not, Ahsoka can always drag us through."

Ahsoka gives him a look of mock disapproval and he gives her an innocent one back. "If it does come to that, everyone is going to hear about it. I swear, if I have to drag you through an air vent, the whole of Coruscant will be laughing at you for weeks afterwards."

"Worth it." Anakin shrugs, jumping down from the tree. "Now let's get over there, and find out where these air vents might be."

 

* * *

 

On the first day of month seven, Luminara starts her day with a shower. The workout has become significantly impractical considering the size of her midsection—not to mention how difficult it has become to sleep at night with a small person kicking your insides around.

Sure, she's seen women with child around before, but she'd never thought to imagine what it felt like. As a Jedi she had always been aware that procreating (as she had referred to it) wasn't something she'd ever be remotely involved in. That, and the person-ception has always made her feel a little uncomfortable. Though now it was real and happening, Luminara is beginning to _really_ regret not paying more attention when Shaak had told her a story about delivering a child on Alderaan.

She knows that the baby will come out of the same place it got in. But it had been so much smaller when it got in—how in the name of the force would it be able to get out? A baby would...it would tear her up completely, she isn’t _made_ to have people slide out of her.

(She is, that is one the main purposes of having 2 genders, but she is trying to ignore that fact).

Under the assumption Dooku will know, she has considered asking him about how that particular transgression will occur, but ultimately decides that is more awkwardness than she’s willing to put herself through.

As it turns out, Luminara doesn’t need to be so curious about how it will happen since the first day of the seventh month is the day Count Dooku loses his patience.

She walks out of the bathroom wearing only a sports bra (she's taken to wearing them since her normal bindings aren't working as well as they had once), pants and big black t-shirt that she found at the back of the wardrobe. Dooku is there, ready and waiting, with a selection of medical droids by his side.

"What's happening?" She asks nervously, eyeing the droids.

"It's eviction day." Dooku says blankly. "I'd say this won't hurt—but I'd be lying."

The droids come closer to her and Luminara backs away cautiously, giving him a look of pure hatred. "Get away!" She cries, using the force to throw the closet droids backwards and curling up in a corner. "Please, just leave me alone..."

There's a jab in her arm, and Luminara goes into a dark, deep state of unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

It's morning by the time they get to the side of the palace, Anakin trying to sense a vent in a back wall and Barriss keeping watch for droids around them. They're sure cameras are set up around the palace so it won't be long before Dooku gets on the case—that's why it's important everything is executed with speed and precision.

"Got it." Anakin says, pulling his lightsaber out and cutting out a neat square shaped whole into the vent. "Who'd like to go first."

Ahsoka sighs. "I'm the smallest. I'll go."

"Be my guest." She climbs into the vent with agility only a Jedi could manage, closely followed by Anakin, Obi-Wan and Barriss. It's tight, and Obi-Wan doesn't really enjoy having Anakin's backside in his face, but in truth that's the least of his worries. He can feel Luminara's strongly now, can feel her pain, her horror. In all his time, Obi-Wan hasn't felt anything as deep, hasn't ever sensed such _agony_ physically, mentally and emotionally. If it wasn't for his sheer determination to save her from her pain, Obi-Wan isn't sure he’d be able to bear it.

They reach a cross roads (or rather cross vent) and split up. Anakin and Barriss go left—they can't sense Luminara in that direction but can feel Dooku—as they need to cause a distraction while Ahsoka and Obi-Wan focus on their main objective.

"May the force be with you, Master Kenobi, Ahsoka." Barriss says to them bravely as they part ways, knowing perfectly well they may never see each other again.

"And you." Obi-Wan replies, being careful not to bang his head as he nods in the extremely claustrophobic vent. Ahsoka leads them away, and he can feel waves of her nervousness rippling out through the force. He doesn't blame her—months of searching and tracking all lead up to this moment and it’s do or die.

As they get closer to Luminara, they start to hear the screams. Ahsoka stops when they first hears them, turning back to him with a look of complete horror on her face. He says nothing, nodding his head to continue, reassuring himself that all her pain will soon be ended, everything would be over as soon as they reach her. "Master Kenobi," Ahsoka says as they crawl, still emitting her nerves like an uneven tide. "If we never get out of here, I want you to know that you have been an incredible mentor to me and have helped me in more ways that you can imagine. I want to say thank you, for everything."

Her voice cracks at the end and that's when Obi-Wan realises what she is—a child. Everyone always assumed she’s older and mature, as they do with all Jedi, even Obi-Wan was guilty of this. He wonders what she'd be doing if she wasn’t a Jedi. Would she be in school, stressing about exams, living with a loving with a loving family and caring friends?

But no, this girl is attempting to rescue the love of his life from a Sith Lord, in an air vent of said Sith Lord’s palace. For that, he respects and appreciates her beyond measure. "And I thank you, Ahsoka. You have taught me a lot too, and I know this mission hasn't been easy on you." They share a simple smile as they stop on top of Luminara's torture cell, hearing her screams piercing though the force like claws through paper. Obi-Wan pulls his lightsaber out, and cuts a whole through the vent for them to jump through.

Ahsoka jumps down first, blade out, and he is close behind her. There are a selection of battle droids in the room as well as a human officer by a control panel that's emitting strong electrical volts throughout Luminara's body—Obi-Wan rips through all of them without remorse in a fit of heated rage, feeling bitter tears moisten his cheeks as her delicate voice is broken in her screams and cries for release.

He only stops when everything save him, Luminara and Ahsoka is gone and he takes sight of her face— _her_ face. It's tear streaked, her deep blue eyes red-rimmed, lips spilling dark red blood onto her chin. They make eye contact, her stare is glassy and emotionless and _dead_.

Ahsoka deactivates everything from the control panel, and Luminara falls into Obi-Wan’s arms like a corpse.

 

* * *

 

**(Six Hours Earlier)**

When she wakes, it takes all of Luminara’s willpower not to scream.

There is a pain she has never even imagined coursing through her body, its epicentre her abdomen and then branching out down her spine and along her weak and useless limbs. She winces, not crying out, dimly aware that she isn’t in the room she’s been in for months now.

It's clearly a medical room she's in—the walls are white tile and she's lying with her legs spread apart in what could only be described as a hospital chair. The pain hits her again and she groans, it dawning completely upon her what's happening when one of the droids says "I can see the head."

The urge to scream is stronger now the drugs are completely wearing off, partly due to person coming out through her vagina and partly due to the fact this is it. Once the rest of the body of her child joins the head, Luminara Unduli is dead.

She has never realised quite how much she fears death until this moment.

Perhaps it isn’t death she fears, though—she’s been in near death experiences countless times before on a battle field with a weapon, or on a mission with her companions close. All of those deaths would have been honourable; she would be remembered well for all those deaths. _Barriss_ would remember her fondly for all those deaths.

Dying in childbirth, or being killed in the afterbirth is the exact opposite of what she that. It breaks her vows, shows her deceit—her apprentice will be dishonoured, her reputation dissolved... _Oh, Barriss..._

She doesn’t even let herself think of Obi-Wan.

"She's waking. Quickly, get the child away." She does scream when there was a sharp tug on what could only be on the baby, and its little body comes free of her, it's first cries filling the room. Such a birth has literally ripped her apart, and blood is escaping her at an alarming pace.

Luminara can feel blood pool against her thighs but ignores it, looking towards the little creature the droids are doing something to. She cannot see her child other that a little hand—a little perfect hand, half of her and half of Obi-Wan—waving in a baby-like manor. "Please." Luminara rasps, trying to ignore the burning pain she feels. "Can I see my baby...just for a second...please!"

The droid with her child leaves the room and its cries start to fade away, so Luminara summons every ounce of strength in her body to sit up."Let me see my baby!" She cries, pulling herself up despite the blood that continually escapes her. "Please!" Her face goes from pleading to rage when she can’t hear the infant’s cries anymore. Luminara channels the anger that builds up inside of her to take a step towards the door.

"PLEASE! LET ME HOLD MY BABY, SEE IT, ANYTHING, PLEASE!" She screams, body bleeding and burning. Her rage should worry her, but it doesn't, she feeds off it, screaming louder. She reaches the door when her body fails her, blood loss kicking in, and she collapses onto the ground.

The person that's been resting inside of her for seven months is ripped from her body brutally.

Luminara Unduli feels empty

 

* * *

 

**(Present)**

Anakin and Barriss jump down into a room they sense is right, and upon seeing it’s a store room they are both mildly confused. "You wouldn’t think they have places like this in a palace.” Anakin thinks aloud, looking around what could only be described as a store cupboard. There are spanners and wires, spare droid parts, communicators, broken comlinks...and a lightsaber.

"I suppose even palaces have store rooms." Barriss mutters quietly to herself, glancing over the wall.

Anakin picks the weapon up, inspecting it carefully. "Barriss." He says, and she turns to look at him. "Does this look like your Master's blade?"

"It looks like it for sure. Ignite it." When a bright green blade is revealed, Anakin's suspicion is all but confirmed. "That's hers. Definitely."

"Good." Anakin puts the blade on his belt next to his own. "Now let's get distracting."

They both leave the cupboard, sensing unease as soon as the low green light of the corridor hits their faces. "Dooku." Barriss says as they begin walking to their left, looking for anything or anyone to start a fight with. Getting Dooku's attention is their only job, and to do that they needed to cause some sort of small riot. "I can sense him close by. And someone with him..."

"I sense it too." Anakin replies, catching sight of a few droids guarding a room large room. If they can find Dooku in person, isn't that even better? He senses Dooku inside the room, and decides that their best option is probably to just barge in a start a fight. _Obi-Wan would crucify me if he knew that was my plan._ "You ready?"

Barriss nods, taking a deep breath, and clutching her lightsaber hilt tightly in her right hand. They ignite their blue blades in sync, Anakin’s being a few shades darker than her own, and they approach the droids as casually as they can. Anakin can feel waves of Dooku's amusement through the force— can feel his maniacal glee at the thought of Jedi in his palace.

_Maniac._

"Jedi!" One of the droids shouts, firing his blaster shots that are easily deflected by the Jedi weapons. Barriss slices through the droids easily as Anakin peers cautiously into the room they guard with Dooku’s presence radiating inside.

"You'd think," He says. "That with all his money, Dooku might have a little bit more security."

"Unless he wants us to find him." The thought makes Barriss feel a little ill, though this encounter has become inevitable. Dooku is too clever not to have sensed them by now, and if he wished to escape he could have.

They walk into what could only be described as a throne room knowing they are expected with confident faces, not letting themselves be undermined by the psychopath who sits cross-legged before them.

"Skywalker." Dooku acknowledges when they stop walking, a look of indifference on his face. He's sitting lazily in a big grey seat (his 'throne', one would imagine) that's been placed directly in front of an enormous stained glass window depicting Dooku himself with a red lightsaber by his side.

Anakin would be lying if he said he didn’t find it simultaneously aesthetic and morbid.

"And who are you, young lady?" The Sith Lord continues, but when Barriss goes to reply he interrupts her. "Considering that you're here, you're evidently mirialan and have a striking resemblance to the Padawan I saw on Geonosis I'd have to say you are Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli's padawan. I must admit, I didn’t think you’d be here.”

Anakin gulps. "We're here for Master Unduli. Let her go, and we'll be on our way."

Dooku scrunches up his face and frowns. "Has that little diplomatic phrase ever worked for you?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop trying.”

“How about instead of that I send you her corpse when I’m done playing with her?" He says without visually betraying any emotion. “Then you can at least have some sort of funeral for her, and there will be no need to quarrel over this petty matter.”

"I suggest you tell us where she is if you value your life, Count.” Barriss glares at him, and Anakin would have been shocked if he didn’t find the prospect of Barriss so funny.

(He doesn’t laugh, though)

"Give us some directions and we’ll be out of here.” Anakin adds.

"I'm afraid I shan’t be doing that, and I have nothing to fear from you." He stands, taking a single step forward, and looking towards a black crib-like object to his left. Anakin dreads to imagine what's inside. "For I have a new apprentice—stronger, more powerful than even me, Skywalker.”

Anakin shrugs. “Ventress is kind of gone. Sorry about that.”

"Oh, she was nothing but practice for me." He waves his hand dismissively, taking a step to his left. "But my new apprentice is far greater than that weak little Dathomiran will ever hope to be. For, Skywalker, your Master Unduli had placed the Chosen One right into my arms. The most powerful force sensitive to ever exist, the Chosen One, is _mine._ "

Anakin's grip tightens on his lightsaber hilt, he can see Barriss grimacing. "You’re _lying_."

The Sith laughs, his eyes twinkling. "And why would I lie about that, Skywalker? I've had a significant achievement, and I'm going to preach it to all who will listen, and all who'll be dead before they can tell anyone." Another step to his left, closer to that black object. Anakin steps forward slowly, never taking his eyes off the Sith Lord. "Tell me, boy. Did it upset you when you found out you weren't the Chosen One like the Jedi told you? Did you scream, boy? Did you cry?”

Barriss can sense Anakin's tension, and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. After a deep breath for composure, Anakin smiles. "No. I was _relieved._ I think you have the wrong idea about the Chosen One, Dooku, and about this new apprentice of yours. There is no warrior here. I can sense someone, some other presence, but not someone who feels malice or anger. No, this presence is as innocent as a..." He runs forward to the crib before Dooku can get there, smirking as he looks down into it. "Baby."

Dooku lets out a noise of annoyance, using the force to push Anakin away from the child. His red blade ignites, and Anakin takes his stance, igniting his blade and taking Luminara’s into his other hand.

"As wonderful as your visit had been." Dooku says, settling into his own battle stance. “I think your time is up.” He leaps, blue, green and red clashing as Anakin moves both blades above his head to block Dooku's assault—all the tune of an innocent infant’s cries.

 

* * *

 

"Obi-Wan..." She mutters, seeing blurry shapes around her. She cannot see him, but she recognises the arms around her, a familiar warmth that leads her to only one conclusion. "Am I dead?" Her voice is slurred and broken—it burns to talk in her throat, burns to think as her head pangs.

She’s never been drunk, but she imagines this is what it might feel like.

Her name is being said, she knows, can hear it. _Luminara._ As a child she'd always hated her name, thought it’s too long and doesn't have any nice nicknames. Shaak calls her 'Nara' sometimes but it isn't pretty. Obi-Wan told her that it suits her, though. He said it’s beautiful. He said that she is beautiful too.

_Beautiful he called me. I wish he would call me that again._

"Luminara! Say something, anything, please!" Her eyes are becoming less fuzzy now and she can make out her lover's face. She smiles, reaching her hand out to touch his cheek even though it makes her arm scream in painful protest. There's a jolt in her stomach, like the freshest kind of wound, and she groans and screams and shouts.

She screams before she even knows what she's trying to say, like a language she never knew existed that is yet so familiar. Burying her head in his warm chest she sobs, knowing she's not safe but feeling like maybe she could be, might be, just for a moment in his arms. For this is the man she loves, she knows, the man who will protect her and...and...

_My baby._

"Obi...Obi—" She chokes, gripping his robes as hard as she can.

"I’m here." His voice is soft and comforting to her, his hand moving in gentle calming circles on her back. She is vaguely aware of Ahsoka’s presence in the corner of the room but actively ignore her, putting all her strength in getting her words out. She can’t sit by herself or even attempt to stand—her legs are like jelly, her muscles exhausted and overused—but she can talk...she _must_ be able to tell him about their child before it’s too late.

She coughs, trying to clear her throat that had been screamed raw, tasting copper in her dry mouth. Gently she pulled Obi-Wan's head closer to hers, and through chapped and bloody lips she whispers "My... _our_...baby...”

 She doesn't expect him to say anything, and he doesn't. The look he gives her says it all. _I love you. And I'm sorry,_ his deep sapphire eyes tell her. She wants to tell him not to be sorry—that anything they did wrong was a joint decision. She wants to beg him never to leave her again, but she doesn't. The silence between them is as much understanding as is necessary. And she knows that they must part one more time.

"Master Kenobi, we need to get her out of here." She hears Ahsoka say.

"Yes." He replies, eyes never shifting from Luminara’s weak gaze. His eyes are beautiful. His eyes give her hope. "There's something I need to do first. Take her to a hanger; the force will guide you. If I'm not back within an hour exactly, or if there’s a sign of danger, leave without me."

"But Master—"

"Ahsoka." He's never sounded so deadly serious. "May the force be with you."

"And you, Master Kenobi."

He leaves with a sprint and Luminara tries to remember the feeling—to sprint. But no, her legs are almost numb and even if she tried the soreness from the birth had left her unable to even sit up properly. Ahsoka pulls her up to a standing position and hauls her weight out of the door.

_I miss you already, my love._

 

* * *

 

 

He can hear the clash of lightsabers from a few corridors away.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is 29 years old. While in most cultures that is very young, he has achieved much in his life. He became a Jedi knight after years of being taught by Qui-Gon Jinn, the best man he ever knew. Anakin is certainly a challenge, but despite not being the Chosen One he’s proving himself to be quite the adept warrior. Obi-Wan is also aiding his old apprentice in Ahsoka's training—a feat which is proving almost as difficult as Anakin had been, but still successful. He's learnt the difference between lust and love, he'd learnt the difference between attachment and compassion.

And now, after months of searching and utter despair, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a father.

As he runs towards the fight he tries not to think about it too much, but finds that impossible. He has always been under the very aware that this could be his last mission, any mission could be his last, but his own understanding that his last mission would be the day he died. Never has he anticipated that he might be exiled or ejected from the Order. Though, now he thinks about it in a little more depth, he could still be killed, and being exiled wouldn't be so bad as long as he had Luminara with him.

And, oh, he really doesn’t want to die today.

He has too much to live for now. More than ever before, more than he’s ever imagined.

He sees Barriss, Anakin and Dooku duelling as he peers through the doorway of a large room, cut up droids by his feet, he hears the clash of lightsabers and the cries of an infant. Spying a crib looking object and trying to think of a way to get to it without being stopped, he realises that one of three things needed to happen in order for them all to get out alive with the child. _His_ child.

One is for Dooku to quite simply hand the baby over, but that would be so easy that Obi-Wan eliminates that option quite quickly. The second is to successfully sneak past the fight, take the baby and have Barriss and Anakin get out behind him. This feat would be very difficult even with Barriss and Anakin distracting the Sith Lord, since the room is an open space with little to nowhere to hide. The third, it seems, is the only plausible method.

He needs to kill Dooku—something that he finds himself _really_ wanting to do.

"Count Dooku." He says quite casually, catching all three of their attentions. Obi-Wan pictures Luminara’s face—her bruised and broken face—and feels this hatred for the man before him build up inside. He tries to fight it like his Jedi instincts would tell him, but cannot help feeling that his anger and upset is perfectly justified.

_(Why can’t I feel angry when someone hurts the ones I care for? Why is that so wrong?)_

 "We thank you for your hospitality, but would like to take the child and leave without further conflict, if that is at all possible." Obi-Wan says.

The Count sneers, bringing his blade down at Barriss' head which she successfully blocks. "I’ve just had a similar conversation with your apprentice, Master Kenobi.”

_Option one was far too hopeful._ "Well, I'm afraid that if you don't, I’m going to have to kill you."

Anakin spins sharply, swiping both his blades—Obi-Wan assumes the green is Luminara’s—at Dooku's legs.

"As you can see." Dooku replies, blocking Anakin's swipe with one hand and gesturing behind him with the other. "Your apprentice and his little friend haven't been very successful on that front. If you surrender now I will give you a merciful death.”

Obi-Wan takes a few steps closer, very conscious that his offspring—his very own flesh and blood—is in the room, crying desperately in fear in the few hours of his life. That was enough was enough to make his blood boil, not to mention the terrible state he’s just found the woman he loves in and the months she'd been captive. Despite all this, Obi-Wan manages to remain calm, allowing the force to flow through him as Luminara would in that situation.

"But I don't think you counted on me being here." Obi-Wan says, and like a shot he sprints over to the crib and grabs the baby—the paternal part of him wanting to look at it but the rational part knowing it'll distract him— not having enough self-belief to conjure up even a sarcastic smile. If things go to plan he'll be able to look at his child all he wants. "Or me just picking the child up."

"It's the Chosen One, Master—" Barriss starts before receiving a nasty kick to the stomach that throws her against a wall.

It makes his stomach flip when she says that. _That can't be true._ But it must be true, it makes perfect sense, it is the only rational explanation that could explain the chain of events that have occurred over the past few months. "Put my apprentice down." Dooku growls through gritted teeth, trying to get to Obi-Wan. Anakin is keeping him back but slowly Dooku is getting closer. Igniting his blade, Obi-Wan puts it over the child that is beginning to settle.

He swallows.

"Let us go, or the child dies."

"Master!" Anakin cries. "You can't, Master—"

"It's the only way." Dooku pauses in his attempts to move forward, pondering it for a moment. Then he smiles.

"You wouldn't. You could never kill it—it means too much." _He knows._ Obi-Wan refuses to show any acknowledgement of this and continues.

Anakin strikes as Dooku's leg while he wasn't paying attention, but Dooku is faster and kicks Anakin round the head as he does. Both Anakin and Luminara's blades fall out of Anakin's grip and noisily clatter on the ground. Barriss screams as Anakin falls to the ground, Obi-Wan holding his breath as he expects Dooku to finish him off. A single tear escapes his eye.

Instead however, Dooku marches up to Obi-Wan with his sabre lifted above his head and fire in his eyes. Unable to move, all Obi-Wan can do is hold his own weapon up in defence feebly and wait for the inevitable. Resisting the urge to shut eyes, he holds his blade up to meet Dooku's, clutching the infant to his chest as it begins to cry again.

Neither realise that Barriss had stood up again. So focussed on each other—on the infant—neither realised that she'd ignited her lightsaber and thrown it, letting a cry of desperation escape her as she lets their complete last resort fly through the air.

Dooku's blade is only inches from Obi-Wan’s face, since his one arm is no match for the sheer force Dooku is putting into his assault, and is slowly getting closer.

It is in this moment that he genuinely contemplates killing his own child to spare it from a life as a Sith.

Obi-Wan does not completely understand how it happens at first. A second before his own demise, he sees Dooku's face freeze and feels all his strength leave his opponent through the force. The Sith Lord stumbles back, clutching his side where Obi-Wan sees Barriss' lightsaber has imbedded itself.

It’s a mortal wound, Obi-Wan knows as soon as he sees it. There was no way Dooku was surviving that. And despite knowing all the pain he caused, all the torture he'd inflicted on people, on Luminara, in his last breaths Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't help feeling a _little_ sorry for the ex-Jedi who trained his own Master.

In the end, Dooku is just psychopathic and full of fear. And once dead, his soul will return to the stream of the force and he'll be forgotten. "Master, we need to go." Barriss shakes his shoulder. He nods, looking towards an unconscious Anakin.

"You take the child, I'll take Anakin." Barriss nods and takes the baby in her arms. Obi-Wan tries to wake Anakin successfully.

"Dooku..." His old apprentice says as his eyes flutter open and Obi-Wan hauls him to his feet. Anakin stumbles a little as Obi-Wan helps to support him, but soon regains his inhibitions. "Oh." He says simply as he looks at Dooku's dead form on the ground. Barriss takes her lightsaber back onto her belt as Obi-Wan helps Anakin, also adding her Master's and Skywalker's own weapons to her belt for safekeeping—and as she looked at the baby she couldn't help notice something strange.

It’s asleep now, gently breathing against Barriss’ chest, but when its eyes had been open a few moments ago they had been a bright, deep blue colour that could only be Mirialan, but its skin was pale like a human. The little hair it had on its head is a deep black, and it is perhaps the smallest baby Barriss had ever seen in the humanoid spectrum (she's seen more of them than people often expect—she is a healer, after all, and has to cover many bases). This child has evidently been premature, though seemed healthy enough, with an extremely strong level of force wrapping around her like some sort of protective blanket. Barriss wonders how high its midochlorian was.

Whether this child is the Chosen One or not Barriss can only guess—but the sheer force presence it emits is so powerful that she believes that perhaps, scientifically speaking, it could be.

"Let's go. Ahsoka and Master Unduli are waiting in the hanger bay." Obi-Wan says, taking the baby back from Barriss and leading them out of the throne room. He isn't sure he's ever run so fast—but one look at his child's face was enough to tell him everything he needed to motivate himself.

He, finally, has a family.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka finds a relatively practical looking ship and lifts Master Unduli inside to the best of her ability without hurting her. The Jedi Master keeps drifting in and out of consciousness so it’s hard to carry her along (admittedly Ahsoka did drag her a small distance, though she'll keep that little fact from the others), and once she lays her down in the ships med-bay she does feel physically less tense.

_If I'm not back in an hour exactly, leave without me._

It’s been 37 minutes since Obi-Wan said that, and Ahsoka desperately hopes she won’t have to leave with just Master Unduli. Anakin is her Master, and while they have their regular rows and arguments, he is like a brother to her. All of them, Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker and Barriss had become like family to her over the past few months—Barriss in particular. Her relationship with the mirialan Padawan is a little confusing, but something Ahsoka takes great joy and happiness in.

_39 minutes._ She looks out of the window and sees nothing but the other ships and remains of the droids she destroyed minutes before. There hadn't been as many as she expected at the time but it had still proved a challenge to get past them with a completely dazed Jedi Master lying helplessly on her shoulder.

Even that wasn’t as difficult as this waiting is. The waiting is _awful._

"Do you want your lightsaber back?" She hears a familiar voice and her head perks up. "I picked it up off the floor where you dropped it.”

"Thanks. I totally forgot about that, though I must have dropped it when he knocked me out. I really should think about these things more, shouldn’t I?”

"You definitely should.” The first voice replies, and Ahsoka almost squeals when they come into view. Her Master is twirling his lightsaber hilt in his mechanical hand and Barriss looks a little defeated as she pulls her red Circarpouran robes up from the floor. Master Kenobi is a little behind holding a little bundle in his arms. Ahsoka doesn't even initially question it for sheer joy to see them alive and okay again.

Ahsoka genuinely wonders if it’s natural to be as calm as the Jedi teach after such a long-winded, terrifying ordeal.

"Skyguy! Barriss, Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka calls, waving her hand to them. They all smile at her, Barriss running into the ship and giving Ahsoka a very uncharacteristic hug. The mirialan Padawan has never been one for much physical affection or contact, so Ahsoka is very happily moved by the display of affection.

"What happened? Where's Dooku? Are you injured? What’s that Master Kenobi has? Is it Dooku's? Do we need to rush, is he coming?" Anakin laughs as he listens to his Padawan's nervous questioning— though does note that the pair of Padawans are still hugging tightly.

"Dooku's dead. Barriss is the heroine of the day, I must admit, even though I'd have loved to claim that title." Barriss blushes a deep shade of olive as Anakin speaks, pulling back from the hug, and managing to give him a not-so-weak smile.

Ahsoka gasps and looks to Barriss. "You are going to _have_ to tell me everything."

With a laugh, Barriss nods. "Where is Master Unduli?" Obi-Wan asks urgently, rather killing the excited mood of the scene.

"Round the back, in the med-bay. She's unconscious, though I think she'll be okay. I hooked her up to the life support just to be safe." Ahsoka tells him.

"I'm going to get us away from this planet—I want to be home as soon as possible. This ships a lot better than the other one, if it’s got enough power we should be able to make the jump to Coruscant by tomorrow afternoon.” Anakin says, taking the pilots seat and setting the ship up for departure. "Ahsoka, Barriss, go get some sleep. It's been a long day and you need to rest."

They both nod. "Can check in my Master quickly before?" Barriss asks.

"Of course." Obi-Wan sits down in the co-pilot seat next to Anakin finally takes the time to properly look at the child in his arms. It's quite a clear hybrid—half mirialan and half human, one would only have to look in its eyes and at its skin to see it. Obi-Wan thinks it’s beautiful.

Ahsoka and Barriss head to back of the ship where there’s a spare room to sleep after visiting Luminara, leaving Obi-Wan, Anakin and the baby alone at the front of the ship.

Before it was asleep, but now the child's big blue eyes are open and blinking curiously at its father. "You know." Anakin says, looking at his Master knowingly. "I don't think I ever anticipated that we’d be in this position, Master.”

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. "And what position is that, Anakin?”

"I don’t think that needs voicing." Anakin properly smiles—it’s strange to look at, since all he ever really does is smirk. Obi-Wan looks at his with silent appreciation as the baby moves its tiny hand a little. “So have you got a pretty little girl, or a dashing young gentleman there, Master?”

"I’m not sure." Obi-Wan says, only now realising that he’s been referring to his child as an ‘it’. He pulls up the little grey blanket that it’s wrapped in, and smiles. "This particular specimen is female.”

Anakin's smile widens as he steers the ship out of the hanger and into the atmosphere. "Once I've got this thing into hyperspace, can I hold her?"

"As long as you don't drop her, sure."

"Come on Master, when have I ever let you down?"

 

* * *

 

When Luminara wakes up she feels a certain calm that she hasn't been able to tap into for a while— it's almost serene. When she looks around part of her is so happily surprised that she isn't in the bedroom, though it isn't at all sentiment that makes her think of it. She isn't sure she'll be able to look at  that colour of furniture ever again without burning them.

_Obi-Wan._

She starts up straight away at the thought, only to fall straight back down as the sheer physical pain she feels envelops her—and she notices that she’s hooked up to a life support machine. Her body is achy and sore from the birth and torture that followed—her mind is wracked with worry for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and...

_Did Obi-Wan make it back? Did he find the baby?_

The panic overrides her system before she can stop it her voice runs away from her. "Obi-Wan!" She calls and almost regrets it a split second after. Her voice is raw from screaming—the extent to which she’s done it is only just beginning to return to her. _Oh, force, I’ve never felt to weak._

She can hear running, and her heart leaps when she sees his face—those eyes— before her. He looks equally happy at the sight of her, and takes her in his arms lightly, careful not to press on any wounds. The feel of him, the scent of him, she savours it all and pulls him in with as much force as she can muster. "I thought I'd lost you." He whispers softly, voice cracking a little. There are tears in her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Never." She croaks, closing her eyes. She can feel her tears dripping .f her chin onto his strangely bright blue robes. His attire is less than normal, and on a regular day she probably would laugh at him, but now she just holds onto him like a lifeline even though its sheer physical agony. She knows that if she cannot hold him the pain will be far worse. Did you...get it...the baby?"

He nods, eyes watering up. "Her."

She frowns. "What?" It hurts to attempt to hold a conversation, and she puts one hand on her throat in a feeble attempt to ease the pain.

"Your daughter is alive and well." She smiles as a wave of relief washes over her. "She's so perfect, Luminara. Her eyes are big and blue just like yours and her skin is human like mine. She looks like you more though, lucky thing."

He wipes her watering eyes with his thumb and she notes the rather interesting blue attire he’s adjourning. Gesturing to the bright blue material, she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, Circarpous IV. It's a long story—I'll tell you everything soon, I promise. But there's someone I think you'd like to meet first." Her face lights up at the thought.

"Is—is she not as—asleep?" She rasps, and he chuckles.

"She isn't. She slept for an hour or two after we took off but has been awake ever since. Poor thing is hungry, I think, and we don't have anything to feed her with." Luminara nods, letting him go out to get the baby. She knows it’s probably silly to feel a sense of loss as he leaves the room, but her heart sinks as he goes—her heart aches in missing him already.

_My daughter. I have a daughter._

He comes back and the baby's crying, Luminara winces at the sound. "Hold your arms out." He tells her, but she isn't sure how to. She's never had to hold something so precious, so valuable.

"I've n-never held a b-baby." She says, biting her lip. "I d-don't know how—"

"It's easy, I promise. Just like carrying anything else." He interrupts. Placing her gently in Luminara's arms, the baby seems to calm significantly as she nuzzles and against her mother’s chest.

"Oh, she is b-beautiful." Luminara gasps, tears filling her eyes again as her thumb gently brushes through her little wisps of black hair.

Obi-Wan kisses Luminara softly on the forehead. “That she is.”

Luminara can feel the little breaths the child takes against her chest—all this emotion has hit her like a wave and after so many years of repression and denying she cannot fathom what she’s going to do. This baby has such a strong force presence, like a red bird in a flock of blue, and as much as she loves this little girl she _doesn’t_ know what to do and _can’t_ be a good mother—can she?

Obi-Wan and Luminara share a kiss, chapped and bloodied lips meeting in pure love, not even an ounce of lust remains between them.

_How can I feel so lost and found at the same time?_

 

* * *

 

 

"I..." Luminara looks at her Padawan at a loss. “I am not doing that.”

They are set to land on Coruscant soon and the baby has become increasingly hungry. Having no idea about how babies eat other that with bottles, Barriss has to explain what breast feeding is to her Master—something that is as awkward as it is disgusting to Luminara. “That...can’t be right. It _can’t._ ” After having time to rest her voice remains sore but she is able to carry out a conversation with more ease.

"Humanoids have being doing it since we first came about, Master." Barriss says, biting her lip "I've studied infant care—during the period of gestation your breasts will have filled with milk to feed your child. It's a natural process; most mammals do it.” The Padawan flushes a deep shade of olive.

Luminara sighs. "I must admit, I feel a little uneducated not knowing any of this. It seems like something I should just know."

Barriss shrugs. "You're a Jedi. I suppose there wasn't much reason for you to understand breastfeeding."

"So...what do I do?" Luminara asks awkwardly—as much as she doesn't want to get her breasts out, she'd rather have to do it with Barriss than anyone else (except maybe Obi-Wan, after all, he has quite scandalously seen it all before). "Do I have to take my bra off?"

Desperate to bury her face in a pillow, Barriss nods, taking the baby while her Master disrobes herself conservatively. "Have you thought of a name for her yet, Master?"

"Not yet." Luminara sighs, unclasping the back of her bra. In truth, she hasn’t given names much thought. "I’m sure I’ll think of something soon enough.”

Covering her chest with her arm, Luminara takes her daughter back in her arms and lifted her to her breast. "What do I do now?" She furrows her brows together and Barriss shrugs again, blush darkening to levels she hadn’t known existed.

"I don't know...just wait. She'll figure it out." Sure enough, after a few minutes the baby begins to suckle happily. Luminara isn't too sure whether she likes the feeling or not—part of her is happy that she can provide food for her child from her own body, and another part of her can't help thinking that the whole thing is strange and immodest (mirialan customs that have been drilled into her from a young age kicking in again).

When she stops drinking, the baby lets go and Luminara covers herself up, smiling warmly at the little happy creature in her arms. "She looks quite happy now, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. She does. But you’ll have to burp her before long or she’ll be sick everywhere.”

Luminara's face creases. "Burp her? Oh force, this child is demanding. Why can't she burp herself?"

Barriss laughs lightly, leaning against the wall behind her. "Master, she's just over a day old. She's just learning how to breathe without you, how to feed, how to see and hear. You can't expect her to have burping sorted as well."

"I suppose not." Luminara sighs, lifting the infant up under her arms directly opposite her face and staring. "How does one burp a baby?"

"I honestly can’t remember." Barriss says. "Maybe one of the others will know?"

Luminara sighs again. She's always thought being a Jedi was a difficult lifestyle, but perhaps the art of childrearing will be, in fact, more of a challenge than protecting a universe from Sith Lords.

She does take consolation in the fact that however badly she screws this child up, she’ll have done better than Dooku.

 

* * *

 

Upon return to Coruscant, everyone save Anakin returns to Obi-Wan’s quarters that haven’t been touched in months. There’s a thin layer of dust over his modest possessions, but other than that nothing has changed at all.

Ahsoka and Barriss are making faces at the baby lying down on a towel on the bed—the poor thing had thrown up once they’d made their way back into Coruscant so both girls had volunteered to give her a bath while Luminara and Obi-Wan took a little time to rest. Luminara had been reluctant to let the little girl go, but trusts the Padawans enough that she conceded.

The Padawans have always enjoyed the company of children—each spending a lot of time tutoring the younglings and leading their groups in projects and research while Obi-Wan and Luminara have made every active effort to avoid their little chubby hands and intrusive questions of children.

They have been given five hours to rest and refresh themselves—Luminara served one of which in a bacta tank—and then are due to report to the council. Luminara enters the room after just having a shower, smiling—a sincere smile, it's been a long time since she's done one of those—as she looks at everyone in the room. "You're good with her, Ahsoka." She says. "I wish I had the natural maternal instinct that you and Barriss seem to have."

"It's just practice, Master." Ahsoka replies, giggling as the baby throws her little arms out and scrunches her eyes shut. "I think she's smiling! Do you see that, Master Kenobi?"

He laughs, seeing how genuinely excited Ahsoka looks. "She does look happy."

"Have you still not thought of a name for her?" Ahsoka asks.

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "We can't think of anything that we both like. I'd thought about naming her after a previous Jedi, but _someone_ didn't like a single thing I suggested."

Luminara rolls her eyes, but is smiling. "I just don't think Tahl suits her. Or Nomi." He gives her a look. "Or Satele or Fae or Saba, okay? Or the dozens of others you suggested. It's just that this is going to be her name for her entire life and I want it to feel...right."

"I think coming up with names is fun." Ahsoka chimes. "It was super fun coming up with an alias when we were taken onto the command ship outside Serenno." She grins. "My name was Deeri."

Obi-Wan looks at the baby. "Deeri? She sort of looks like a Deeri, yeah?"

Luminara sighs. "No, no, no. She's too...human-looking to be called Deeri, it's to exotic for a sweet little mundane creature like her."

Obi-Wan frowns. "I can't tell if 'sweet little mundane creature' is an insult or not."

"What was your alias again, Barriss?” Ahsoka asks.

Barriss looks up. “Nerina something I think. I can’t really remember.”

Luminara’s face lights up and scoops up her daughter. “ _Nerina._ ” She repeats, and then looks to the baby’s big eyes. “I like that. Yes, Nerina. I think that suits her quite well, don’t you, Obi-Wan?”

He smiles, a warm paternal feeling building up inside him as he watches mother and child so happy together. "Yeah, I do like it. Even if I did say no we'd be stuck here until she's 18 trying to find something you like."

Nerina's hand gently grabs at Luminara's headdress, though she can't at all reach it. Luminara is about to take it off—since she's already found her life mate anyone can see her hair, but she does like wearing it for sentiments sake—but before she can remove it, the garment gets pushed off completely with what can only be manipulation of the force.

She looks to Obi-Wan in confusion. "Was that you?" He shakes his head.

"I think it was the baby." Ahsoka says. Luminara gives her daughter a look, said child just making a gurgling sound and blinking in response.

Ahsoka, Barriss and Obi-Wan laugh, though Obi-Wan doesn't find it in the slightest funny. His daughter is supposed the most powerful force sensitive to be born in living memory, and that is all but a reminder.

His thoughts are interrupted when there is a knock at the door. “Who is it?” Ahsoka calls.

“Anakin.” A voice masculine voice replies. “With a friend.” The door slides open to reveal Anakin with Senator Amidala at his side. "We wanted to come before your meeting with the council."

"Is there something we can help you with?” Luminara narrows her eyes warily at the stranger. She has very vague recollection of her face from the limited she’s spent in the senate, though can’t quite pinpoint it.

"Actually, there is something I was hoping to help you with.” Padme says, smiling at Luminara despite the latter’s bitter look. She turns to Obi-Wan. "You are my friend, Master Kenobi, and I have been made aware of your situation." She turns to Luminara who is holding Nerina against her chest protectively. She doesn’t know this woman, and Senator’s are fickle creatures. "I don't believe we've met formally, Master Unduli. My name is Padme Amidala, Senator from Naboo. Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi and Ahsoka are good friends of mine."

"It's nice to meet you, Senator Amidala." Luminara replies, still cautious, holding a free hand out for the Senator to shake. "I only wish I looked more respectable..." She hands her daughter to Barriss and picks up her headdress from the floor, quickly adjusting it over her head.

"I spoke to Senator Amidala about your situation, and...if the council gets difficult, then she has a place you can go." Anakin explains somewhat reluctantly.

Luminara has thought about her position within the Jedi. There have been pregnant Jedi who lost their way in a moment of turmoil welcomed back into the Order before, but none of those have been allowed to keep their child. As much as she has learnt, as much as she has appreciated her time with the Jedi, Luminara accepted her daughter is more important than any future she has here months ago.

Obi-Wan looks regretful but appreciative. "That is very kind of you, Padme.” He, for one, has given the prospect of ejection little to no thought—so caught up in the fact that Luminara is back with him again, he can hold her, he can feel her, finally.

"It is entirely my pleasure, Obi-Wan." Padme smiles warmly. "Besides, I think it is important you live in a safe area, especially if your daughter is...is as the rumours would dictate.”

"You have my thanks, Senator Amidala." Luminara says. She cannot keep all of the distaste and slight hostility out of her voice. "But I don't believe we will require your aid."

"Please, call me Padme." She replies. Her eyes turn to Nerina who is lying happily in Barriss’ arms. "Have you chosen a name for her?"

"Just now, actually." Obi-Wan tells her. "Nerina."

"That's beautiful." Padme says, looking at the little person in Barriss' arms. "May I hold her? I adore little children, they are so calming, don't you think?"

Luminara takes her daughter back from Barriss and holds her close to her chest. “I-I was just about to set her down for a nap. I...don’t want to rile her up anymore. I’m sorry.” She shuffles out of Obi-Wan’s apartments quickly, almost running down the corridor as she leaves.

Back in the apartment, Obi-Wan is silent for a moment. “Did I do something wrong?” Padme asks after a moment, looking between everyone else in the room.

Obi-Wan shakes his head with a sigh. “No. She’s just traumatised—and will continue to be so for a long while, I fear. It’s probably a mixture of the fact she doesn’t know you, and...well, she only gave birth just over a day ago. Please, don’t be offended.

Padme looks sympathetic, and puts a hand gently on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I’m not. But I think you should most definitely go after her.”

Taking the Senator’s advice, Obi-Wan leaves the room to see that Luminara has already gotten out of the corridor. With a deep intake of breath, he searches his surrounds and finds a very panicked Luminara a few corridors away. He shoots after her, catching her as soon as he can.

“Luminara!” He calls, and she slows slightly. “Luminara, it’s me! Just me.”

She stops completely and slowly turns around. Obi-Wan’s heart drips when he sees her tear stained cheeks, her trembling lips, her watering eyes.

“Oh, Luminara.” He whispers, pulling her into a hug with their daughter in between them. “Don’t cry, love. Don’t cry. It’s all going to be okay.”

She reddens and pulls away. “How is any of this going to be okay?! I have a _baby_ now Obi-Wan—I’ve been isolated for seven months, and I’m going to be sent away from everything I’ve ever known...” She breaks into a sob, and then pulls herself together, taking three big deep breaths. “I’ll...I will be okay. I’m fine. I’m good. It’s just taking a little while to process everything, that’s all.”

“You don’t have to be okay all the time, Luminara.” Obi-Wan shakes his head gently. “You’re not a machine.”

She bites her lip. “Maybe not.” The baby stretches its little arms about with its little mouth open wide. “But I am, for now at least, a Jedi—and that is the closet a sentient species can get to a machine, is it not?”

Obi-Wan considers arguing that point, but when he realises the time decides not to. “It’s five minutes until the Council’s meeting.” He says calmly. “We should take Nerina back to my room for Ahsoka and Barriss to watch, and then head off.”

“I don’t want to leave my baby with _her._ ” Luminara doesn’t say it menacingly—all Obi-Wan can see in her eyes is fear.

“ _She_ is a very trusted friend of mine, Luminara.” He replies. “She wouldn’t harm a hair on our daughter’s head, I can promise you that.”

Luminara shakes her head violently. “I don’t _know_ her, I can’t trust someone I don’t know, I can’t—“

“Padme will leave.” He assures her. “Nerina will stay with Barriss and Ahsoka, and no one else. I promise. Now please, love, won’t you trust me in this?”

Luminara bites her lip. “I trust you.” She whispers, and follows him back to the room.

 

* * *

 

He knows he must keep an air of professionalism about him. He knows that, and will do so successfully. But when the pair walk into the council room Master Yoda cannot help but feel the deepest parts of his heart call out in empathy.

Having foreseen this moment a few weeks ago, the Grand Master is no longer under any strain to work out the paternity of the Chosen One nor understand either of the parent’s motives. Realistically, he probably could have guessed at the bond these two Jedi share years ago when they were younglings skipping hand in hand in the garden—but, in truth, Luminara’s dutiful nature had left her the least on his mind, and Obi-Wan always seemed more occupied with Anakin to be involved with anything else.

Ah, how terribly blind the light side of the force has become when clouded with darkness.

Master Unduli looks far more uncomfortable standing with all the council’s eyes on her than Kenobi does. Yoda imagines that is most likely due to the amount of times the latter has been in this position due to his ex-apprentice. Shaak Ti looks at them with pity and regret, whereas older Master’s like Rancisis and Tiin seem, to an extent, disgusted.

Outwardly, the Grand Master appears completely indifferent.

"Master Unduli, Master Kenobi." Mace Windu starts for him. "Are we right being under the assumption that the child you have brought back is a product of sexual intercourse between the pair of you?” Luminara winces at the term.

"Yes, Master Windu." Obi-Wan says. "Master Unduli and myself accept any repercussions there may be to this, and do not deny it."

"As you can imagine,” Master Windu continues, hands poised together in front of him. “The council has taken a long time deliberating how to respond to the most disturbing chain of events that have taken place over the last seven months.” The is a general noise of agreement that comes from the council. “And we are willing to still grant you a place with the Jedi as long as you agree to the following terms,”

"Terms?" Unduli sounds beaten and exhausted—and Yoda knows she is in no position to be faced with important decisions now. There is no other way to deal with the problem, though. This needs to happen.

Mace nods. “Our first condition is that any relationship that there was or is between the two of you must be immediately eliminated, and you will be kept completely separate within the Order.” There is silence—though neither seem to be in much protest. “The second is that your child will stay within the Order and be trained, but you will not be permitted to see or communicate the child either in any shape or form. They will not be informed of their parentage, nor that you are Jedi within the Order."

“Wh-why?” Luminara stutters. “Why would you do that?”

"The child of your union is greatly strong in the force, the one that has been prophesised for centuries." Mace tells her. "She must be trained in the light side of the force—that level of power cannot just be left unkempt and wild. You understand, of course. Another requiremen—“

“No.” Unduli interrupts him. “I’m not sure I do understand. She isn’t—she _can’t_ be—she Chosen One. It’s just a myth. You thought the same of Skywalker not so long ago—it’s a _myth._ ”

"Myth or not," Mace says, beginning to tense. "The level of sheer power that child emits is dangerous, Master Unduli, and we must insist that she remains to be trained at the temple.”

Kenobi looks like he’s about to interject something, but his partner grips his arm as warning. “Tell me, Master Windu,” She says with a confidence fuelled by frustration and confusion. “Has the Jedi Order ever stolen a child from their parents?”

“Why on earth would you make such a comment!” Master Tiin chirps, crossing his arms.

“No.” Windu’s jaw clenches. “We are peacekeepers. We do not steal children—you know that as well as I, Master Unduli.”

The mirialan woman takes a deep breath. “Then I would like to formally announce my departure from the Jedi Order, with my child.” She says. “Permanently.”

_“Luminara.”_ Obi-Wan says in a warning tone. “Think about what you’re saying here, you can’t just—“

_“What choice do I have?”_ Her voice rises, her eyes blink heavily. “None of you will truly be able to comprehend whatever the bond is between mother and child, and in truth I don’t really understand it myself but...but I’m not strong enough to leave her so soon. I’d rather give up everything I’ve ever known that have my little girl be turned into a weapon—for Jedi or Sith.”

Many protests arise from the council at that, Obi-Wan just gives a look of shock, but Luminara’s deep eyes poor right into Yoda’s own, praying and pleading for release.”

"Go, you may.” Yoda says almost grudgingly. “Force you to leave the child, we will not.”

She starts to leave the room when Obi-Wan pipes in. “If she goes, then I am too.”

“No!” She spins around. “You still have so much to do here—“

“Nerina is my daughter too, Luminara. I won’t leave you to take the punishment for our actions alone.” He bows solemnly to the Grand Master. “Master Yoda, I hope you will also relieve me of my duties so I may attend to the other more pressing matters that have arisen in my life.”

“Miss you, we will, Master Kenobi.”

They leave the room together, both relieved as they are frustrated with each other’s rash decisions. Yoda hopes they will find happiness with each other and their child.

Hopes they will have a little peace in all the chaos.

 

* * *

 

Deciding that a little time alone is needed before leaving the temple forever, Luminara Unduli decides to visit the temple gardens. They are tranquil—the trees and plant life have a way of clearing even the busiest of minds. She’s not here to meditate—force knows she doesn’t have the will for that—just to attempt to process without the noise of Obi-Wan and the baby and the Padawans.

It’s peaceful. She needs this.

"I couldn’t let you leave without saying something, my friend.” Master Tii says, startling her completely.

She turns to the togrutan Master in surprise. “Master Tii.” She bows her head. “I hadn’t supposed I’d ever see you again. I must admit, I am pleasantly surprised to see you alive and well one last time.”

Shaak smiles. "How are you feeling?”

"I’ll be alright.” Is Luminara’s immediate answer, to which she receives a very sceptical expression. “I will be. I promise. Maybe it’ll take a little time, but...I’ll be fine.”

"You will, I’m sure you will make the best of your situation. You always have.” Shaak replies. "I will miss you though, I think. I’ll miss your dry sense of humour; I’ll miss the pillar of calm you’ve always provided to the temple. And I won’t be the only one.”

The mirialan offers an appreciative smile. “And I you, my friend. I shall never forget your kindness.”

Shaak takes her hand and squeezes it slightly, sitting with her friend for a while longer in amidst the trees and plants and tiny wildlife that comforts so many in the temple gardens.

 

* * *

 

The hardest thing about saying goodbye, Obi-Wan learns, is that knowledge that these people that he loves are still going to be there, still going to be going on with their lives, just too far from his reach.

He visits Padme and Anakin without Luminara and the baby in Padme’s apartments, he’s been there certainly enough times to know the route from memory, and is invited in with open arms and teary eyes from the Senator. “Oh, Obi-Wan.” She shakes her head in denial and pulls him into a warm embrace. “What will I do without you?”

“You can see him whenever you want.” Anakin huffs, but Obi-Wan can sense the genuine upset underneath his don’t-give-a-damn attitude. “The stupid council won’t let us have any contact with him after he goes. It’s like they just want me to forget about him.”

“You could never forget about Obi-Wan, Anakin.” Padme says, pulling away from the ex-Jedi Master. “But that isn’t reason to lose faith in the council.”

“You know she’s right.” Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow playfully. “And we both know you’ve left to great a stain on my life for me to ever forget you.”

Anakin grins and rolls his eyes. “Come here.” The old apprentice pulls his Master into a hug and holds him tight. “Your my best friend, you know, Master. Ahsoka’s great, but you’re always gonna be my _best_ friend.”

“And you mine.” Obi-Wan whispers back. “And you mine.”

“Won’t you stay for a little while longer?” Padme asks. “I can have food sent in, it’ll arrive in five minutes. I’d just...hate for a goodbye to be so short. I feel we should properly be in each others presence one last time—for my own selfish reasons and since Anakin would never be man enough to ask.”

Anakin frowns. “I’m man enough to do anything.”

“That is the entire explanation of years and years of why my many teaching strategies and techniques all sequentially failed.”

Obi-Wan does stay for food, and leaves Padme’s apartments three short hours later.

 

* * *

 

After being notified that Obi-Wan will be staying with Naboo’s Senator in her apartments for a while, Luminara decides to return to Obi-Wan’s soon to be evicted apartments with Nerina, Ahsoka and Barriss.

Both Padawans seem quite infatuated by the little child—Ahsoka taking to calling her niece already—and as a result both seem to know a lot more about what do with a child than Luminara can fathom.

While Ahsoka gently rocks the baby to sleep, Luminara seizes her opportunity to grab Barriss' attention.

“Barriss?" She whispers kindly. "Walk with me?"

With somewhat a startled expression, the girl nods and follows her Master out of the room (she'll _always_ be her Master, no matter what the council says). "I wanted to talk to you alone, properly, before I...leave." Luminara begins. "I know that in the past I have been very...cautious, and careful, with my relationship with you—but I hope my repressed nature hasn’t lead you to believe I’m not immensely proud of you, Padawan. Because I am."

Barriss isn't crying—no, not yet—but can feel her eyes beginning to water. She reaches out to hold her Master's hand and grips it tightly. Luminara, for her part, is taken aback by the physical contact but echoes the touch a few moments later.

"Thank you, Master." The young mirialan says, trying terribly hard not to start crying. "For everything. I know that I’m a Jedi and that is my priority above else, and I’m not supposed to have a family but—please don’t be angry—you’re the closest thing I have to a mother. If you teach Nerina half as well as you have done me, then she’ll turn out beautifully.”

Luminara opens her mouth but isn’t sure what she wants to say. She hasn't really ever spoken to Barriss about things of this nature before, and is genuinely surprised to hear what an impact she's had on the young girl’s life. “I’m not angry, Barriss, not in the slightest.” She says. “I...I think that, deep down, I’ve always l-lov—really saw you as a member of my family—and always considered the Jedi all to be one huge ‘family’, but I must have been foolish myself because you mean far more to me than that, my dear.”

A tear falls from Barriss’ eye, and Luminara wipes it gently away with her thumb. "Don't cry now, please. This doesn’t have to be a sad moment. You'll stay here at the temple with Ahsoka and Master Skywalker and you'll be reassigned. Master Skywalker will insist that you get put on missions with him and Ahsoka—I wanted that because your friendship with Ahsoka is a precious and rare thing, Barriss, treasure it."

"I don't want a new Master..." Barriss says lowly. "I only want you."

Luminara almost outright hugs her apprentice, but restrains herself, and places a hand gently on her shoulder. "Master Secura." She whispers.

"What?"

"Master Secura will most likely be assigned to you." Luminara tells her. "She has never taken a Padawan before and only passed her trials a few years ago, so you'll have to patient with her as you were with me to begin with." Barriss smiles recalling the days in which they were first placed together. "I haven't much experience with her, but she is a good Jedi and will get you through your trials. I...I probably won’t be allowed to ever see you again but...” She looks down. “I’ll never forget you. I could never. I...” The words are on the tip of her tongue and she can’t quite get them out.

"I love you too, Master." Barriss whispers so quietly it’s barely audible. "I just have two more things to ask of you, before you go.”

Luminara musters a smile. "Anything.”

"I still feel the pain you felt on Serenno...” Barriss shakes her head. “You’re hurt, Master, and that’s something you can’t repress anymore. Talk to Master Kenobi about it. He’ll listen, he can help you—and keeping everything bottled up inside you won’t. Please, tell me you’ll talk to him.”

"I—I’ll try Barriss.” She sighs. "It isn’t easy for me but I’ll try my very best. I promise.”

"Good." Barriss smiles. "Your best is all I can ask."

"You said there were two things, Padawan." Luminara stops in front of the front door where they can hear the other laughing.

Barriss takes a deep breath. "I was hoping that maybe—you can say no if your opposed— but perhaps since is the last time I’ll ever see you and I’m sometimes fond of physical contact, that you could—“

Luminara smiles despite the tear that drips onto her cheek. “Are you asking me to hug you, Padawan?”

“I-“ Barriss gives her a sheepish look. “Yes. You don’t have to if you don’t want—“

Luminara pulls her Padawan into an embrace and they remain there for a while. Luminara knows that nothing in the world can prepare her for the loss of her Padawan—through death or life—no matter how much she has previously tried to convince herself so.

 

* * *

 

The newly exiled couple are given a ship and nothing from the council, and after a lengthy set of goodbyes, the settled down inside. Fortunately, the ship isn’t too small and  there are two back bedrooms, a med-bay, bathroom and then the pilot station at the front.

Luminara tries to keep her brave mask on until their ship is on a course for Stewjon and Nerina has fallen asleep in her new cot, but once she is alone with Obi-Wan she sobs uncontrollably. He doesn't blame her—if anything, he’s in awe of how strong she must be to have held her tears inside her for long. They lay together on their new temporary bed's grey sheets, he gently brushes his hand through her silky black hair as she cries.

He says nothing—just them existing in that room together is enough.

Their solemn silence was interrupted by their daughter who, from her new bedroom, begins to cry. "I'll get her." Obi-Wan whispers softly

She nods, wiping under her eyes and letting him get up. Her body aches already once he goes, like every atom is desperately reaching out for him. Luminara knows she'll never get used to him leaving her again, even just for a few minutes.

Nerina is a small child due to her being two months premature—though all her internal organs have fully developed and are perfectly healthy, Barriss had said she might need a little more care than the average infant due her slight fragility and force sensitivity, but other than that she is a healthy, normal little girl. "What's wrong, little miss?" Obi-Wan asks as he picks her up, smelling her backside to determine that she doesn't need changing. "Are you hungry?"

Her screams intensify in sound as if to reply 'yes'. He takes her out to their bedroom where Luminara is lying against the backboard with a blanket lazily draped over her. "She's hungry. I'd feed her myself, but there aren't any bottles here yet." They've made the mutual agreement to invest in bottles and milk formula since Luminara really dislikes having to breastfeed Nerina—she still finds the whole process mildly disgusting.

She sighs. "Okay." She holds her arms out and still has a melancholy look on her face.

"I'll go if you want..." Obi-Wan says, looking away as he gives her the baby. Her mental state is very fragile, he knows, and has been taking every precaution to shield her from unease where he can.

Luminara laughs softly, the trace of a smile appearing. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, love." She says as Nerina begins to suckle greedily. Obi-Wan internally beams at her term of endearment. "And besides, according to Barriss this is a normal thing to do. You should have heard her— trying to convince me to continue breastfeeding in future for almost a full hour. Apparently it’s better for her brain development or something." Luminara's smile disappears and she uses her free hand to gently massage her temple.

He can't help smirking as he sits down next to her. "Of course Barriss knows all about that."

"Force." Luminara sighs, leaning her head back against the backboard. "Am I a bad mother for not wanting to breastfeed her? _Should_ I want to—is that one of those maternal instincts I'm supposed to have?"

"I don't think so. It's just a preference—if it makes you feel _that_ uncomfortable then you shouldn't do it." He shrugs.

"It's not that I hate it." She gently brushes her fingers over Nerina's wispy black hair. "I just feel very immodest doing so, that’s all. I suppose that's what comes with mirialan culture.”

He laughs and plants a quick, soft kiss on her lips. "I must admit, I never did understand some the mirialan rules. Still, it doesn’t matter, unless you want to raise her like that.”

She sighs. "Isn’t it a bit early to be deciding which culture to be raising her?”

Nerina pulls away making an noise that's a cross between lip smacking and sneezing, Luminara quickly covers herself up, patting her daughters back softly (they've found out how to burp a baby). "Parenting 101. There’s no such thing as planning too far ahead of time.” Obi-Wan grins.

"Well said, Kenobi." Luminara replies, kissing her baby softly on the forehead. "But I do think it might still be a little early for us to be talking about that. I just hope I can be some semblance of a good mother.”

"You’ll be great. You can do anything, Unduli." Obi-Wan says it firmly, but not without a grin. "I mean you aren't a baby wiz, nor do I expect you to be, but I've seen you around Barriss. I can't imagine a better role model, can't picture a more loving and true person to take care of our daughter." Referring to Nerina as his _daughter_ is still entirely new to him, and will take a while to get used to. It’s a good thing to get used to, though.

A brilliant thing.

 

* * *

 

ONE YEAR LATER

“Nerina Kenobi, if you don’t get down here _right_ now I’m giving all your cakes to daddy.” Luminara says, arms poised at her hips, eyes narrowed in annoyance. The girl, who has somehow climbed up to the cupboard in the apartment they’re living in, just makes an uncommitted noise back.

The mirialan woman sighs. “I’m going to count to three. One. Two Thr—“ The child throws herself headfirst from the cupboard with a squeal of excitement, and Luminara darts forward to catch her. With an exclamation of surprise and the knowledge that stunts like that really shouldn't surprise her anymore.

“Are you okay?” She asks urgently, and the little girl just laughs in response. Her hair has grown into little bob just above her ears, her little limbs waving around excitedly 24/7. Nerina attends a playgroup every few days, and none of the other children throw themselves from high places just to see what will happen. The other children, at least, have _survival instincts._

Upon inspection and realisation that Nerina is completely unharmed, Luminara lets out a sigh of relief and spurt of anger. “I’m taking away your teddy as well. That’s it. We've spoken about this type of behaviour before."

The one year old lets out a cry of anger and struggles to get out of her mother’s grip, determined to run around and probably injure herself again. Since her birth, Luminara and Obi-Wan have had to heal seven broken bones, a dozen fractures, and more sprains, cuts and bruises than they can count.

Right on cue, the door to the apartment swings open and Obi-Wan comes in wearing slacks and a dirty t-shirt. To make enough money to live on, by day Obi-Wan works as a mechanic at a nearby station and Luminara takes the night shifts as a nurse. “I could sense the tension in this room from a mile away.” Obi-Wan frowns. “What happened in here?”

“Your daughter took a swan dive from the cupboard and narrowly avoided cracking her skull open.” Luminara shakes her head. “I don’t know where she gets it from.”

“You.” Obi-Wan grins, as his daughter runs up to him crying ‘Daddy! Daddy!’ excitedly.

“I was never like that.” Luminara crosses her arms, and Obi-Wan scoops the little girl up.

He ruffles a hand through her thick black hair, just like her mother’s. “Did you give your mother another fright.”

Making another indifferent noise, she snuggles into her father’s chest and closes her eyes. Ever a daddy’s girl, something that Luminara (the less naturally paternal of the couple) doesn’t mind at all.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is still tired, but now he has his daughter and partner by his side every day, so will never again have to question his happiness.

_(He'll never have to question what love is)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this story. Pls comment if you liked this, and if ya have any ideas about what could happen cuz I may or may not write a sequel to this


End file.
